The Orphan in The Floor
by Cassie Bones
Summary: My own made up episode for Season Seven opener. Will be written as an actual episode. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This came to me today while writing a different story of mine, and I think it would be great in Season 7. Enjoy!**

The Orphan in the Floor

Chapter One

"Max, let's go already!" a young teenage boy called to his friend shining the flashlight in his eyes.

"Ahh!" Max said, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. "Get that outta my face, man!" he scolded.

The boy pointed the flashlight down. "Sorry, dude. But you gotta learn to move your feet!"

"Whatever, man, just go in." Max said, shoving his friend forward.

The boy shoved back, irritably, before walking into the abandoned house. It'd been empty since the boys were young and they'd heard stories of what had gone on in there when the old man lived there. He'd take young girls from the street, bring them here and...do things to them. _Horrible_ things.

None of their friends had ever come near this place but they had offered them each twenty bucks to bring some proof from inside the house that the rumors were true.

Obviously, they had accepted.

The first boy lead the way, shining his flashlight over the front hall of the house, watching as rats and roaches scurried away, looking for any sign of girls' clothing or accessories.

He didn't make it ten feet into the room when he felt the floor give in underneath him. "Aah!" he cried out dropping the flashlight and reaching out to grab something, _any_thing to keep him from falling into the darkness. He ended up grabbing a dusty old rug which was anchored by a heavy hall table. "Max!" the boy called out.

His friend rushing over to help him out of the hole, grasping his arm. "Hold on, Gabe!" he said, struggling to pull his heavyset friend to safety. "I'll get you out!"

Gabe struggled to pull himself out of the hole, grunting and gasping for air.

Finally, they had him out and catching his breath as they felt around for the flashlight. "Where the hell did it go?" Max asked, rhetorically, looking around the floor.

"I think it went into the hole." Gabe sighed, leaning over to see if he could catch the light.

He was right, it seemed, as he spotted the flashlight, still on, down in the hole in what seemed to be the basement. There was a mess of rats down there, all nibbling on something that Gabe couldn't quite make out.

"Hey, Maxie. You got that Geek Scout light you always carry with you?" he asked.

"It's a Cub Scout Lantern!" Max protested, pulling it out of his jean pocket. "It's given to every scout who reaches Eagle status. And yeah, I have it. Why?"

"'Cause there's something down there that I can't quite make out. It might be a pile of clothing. Maybe we can go down there and-" Gabe trailed off and his face visibly paled, even in the dim shadow of the flashlight.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" Max asked, becoming panicked when his friend didn't respond. "Gabe?"

"M-m-max..." Gabe choked out. "I think w-we should c-call the police."

"Wh-why?" Max asked.

"'Cause I think we just found one of his victims."

Booth smiled at the woman sleeping next to him, the sheet shoved down to her ankles, and her night shirt pulled up above her swollen tummy.

Swollen with his child. Booth smiled softly at this thought.

Brennan, _his Bones_, was going into her third trimester and everything was great between them. They were now living together, for the most part (his lease was up at the end of the month), and most of his things took up space in her apartment. They were even thinking of buying a house together. They'd told everybody about their relationship and the pregnancy when she was about three months pregnant and started showing.

Everybody was enthusiastic, even Cullen, who'd congratulated the happy couple and wished them the best.

Hacker, however...But that wasn't much of an issue since Sweets had backed them up, even going as far as the Director of the FBI, telling him how much greater the dynamic duo had become since their relationship improved and advising against severing the partnership, and thankfully, they took this advice. Booth and Brennan were still partners and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Booth had thanked Sweets enthusiastically, with tickets to some concert that the man-boy had been dying to see.

Booth's grin widened as he watched Brennan's eyes open for the first time that morning. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Brennan quirked her lips. "How long have you been laying there, watching me sleep?"

Booth grinned widely. "I love you, Bones."

"Creep." Brennan sighed, scooting over to lean her cheek against her chest. "You're hot."

"Why, thank you, Ma'am." Booth said, smirking.

Brennan nudged him with her elbow. "Very funny. No, I meant you feel feverish. Are you coming down with something?"

"Nah...I'm just very _aroused_ by the woman in bed with me, who bears my child." He said, rubbing her growing tummy.

Brennan shivered. "How is it that you can sound so much like a smart ass and a caveman at the exact same time?"

"I'm just gifted, I guess." Booth said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much. Though, I think I slept better because of that third-"

Booth covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, Bones. Not in front of Fate."

Brennan removed his hand from her mouth. "First of all, don't do that. Second, I think the moans and groans from last night were much more indicative of what we were doing last night than me saying the word ORGASM." she shouted this word, causing Booth to blush deeply and her to laugh and kiss his lips sweetly. "Third, even if she can hear, I don' think she'll know what that word means or even remember it when she's out here in the world in a few months. Fourthly, why do you keep calling her Fate?"

Booth grinned. "Caught that, did you?" Brennan nodded. "Well, because fate brought us together, Bones."

"No, murder did. You'd be more accurate in your beliefs if you called her Gemma or Cleo, since their cases are what brought us into partnership. Or even Cam."

"Why Cam?"

"Isn't she the one that suggested me in the first place?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna name my kid after her."

"_Our_ kid, Booth. This child belongs to both of us. Remember?"

Booth grinned. "Oh, I remember, Bones. I remember very well about the night she was made. God, that was magical."

Brennan grinned. "Yes, it was. And, really, it was early morning. And it was made all the more magical by the fact that you killed Jacob Broadsky that same day, and then how we celebrated it that very night."

"What, getting plastered with all our friends?" Booth said, grinning, though he knew that she meant the _other_ celebration. The one that happened in the very bed they were lying in now, when they were finally alone again.

Brennan grinned and leaned further into him, knowing that he was just teasing her, placing a slow, passionate kiss on his lips.

It soon escalated and became deeper and far more passionate than any of their previous early kisses and Booth had just rolled her onto her back as he heard a ringing from his bedside table. He groaned as he lay his head on her chest. "No..." he moaned, as Brennan's cell phone went off as well.

Brennan sighed. "Another case." she mumbled and Booth nodded, leaning over to his table to answer his phone as Brennan reached for hers.

"Booth."

"Brennan."

They answered in unison and listened to their bosses give them details about the latest murder victim.

"I'll get Bones and we'll be there." Booth said, hanging up.

"Yeah, Cam. Just give us some time to get changed. We'll be there shortly." Brennan hung up the phone and laid back against the pillows. Booth collapsed next to her.

"We have half an hour. So...sex or food?"

Brennan's growling stomach answered that question for them and Booth jumped up, walking briskly to the kitchen as Brennan watched his retreating back end with great appreciation.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked up at him, knowing she had been caught. "Wha-?" she asked, blushing.

Booth grinned. "I said, 'Do you want anything _specific_ for breakfast?'"

"Oh, yes. Um scrambled eggs, with cinnamon and some prune juice." Booth made a face. "Hey, don't blame me. It's your child that wants it."

"Oh, so now she's _my_ child?" Booth cracked.

Brennan stared at him blankly. "Yes, Booth. He's been your child for the last six months. Why would you question it now?"

Booth saw the tears in her eyes and he was quick to assure her that he was just teasing her, that of course he loved his little boy or girl that was growing inside her, and that he had no doubts of the child's paternity.

Brennan glared at him and crossed her arms. "You better not." she growled.

Booth sighed and hung his head as he walked into the kitchen to begin making their breakfast.

_Damn hormones._

**I hope you liked this enough for it to continue. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got a good reply from the first chapter, I'm gonna continue this story. So...enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Any details so far on the body?" Brennan asked as her and Booth walked up to the house where the body was found.

Cam shook her head. "I haven't seen the body yet, but techs tell me that its about half and half."

"Meaning?" Brennan asked, snapping on her gloves.

"Meaning that it's half bone and half flesh. Partly due to the fact that there are so many mice running around." Cam said, frowning as a tiny creature ran across her feet. Her and Brennan walked together to the basement door. "After you, Dr. Brennan." Cam said, not looking forward to going down into the darkness.

Brennan smiled slightly. "Thank you." she said, switching on her flashlight and preceding Cam down the stairs.

Cam laughed to herself at Brennan's cluelessness and followed her down, switching on her own flashlight.

Meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, Cam found Brennan already hunched over the body. Brennan seemed to be having trouble keeping balance as her swollen belly seemed to be forcing her to lean forward.

"Um...pelvic bones suggests female from ages 15 to 17 years of age. Rate of decomp suggests that she's been here about one or two months." Brennan just crouched there for a few minutes, before looking up at Cam with a desperate expression. "Can I have a hand please?"

Cam nodded and pulled her up from under her arms. "Up we go!" she grunted. She stood Brennan upright and helped her maintain her balance. "Dr. Brennan, maybe you should let me handle the crime scenes until the baby is born because that did not look comfortable."

Brennan shook her head. "I already promised Booth that once I fully entered my first trimester that I'd step off the fieldwork and let one of the interns out with him. That's not for another week. I'd still like to be on the field until that time, Dr. Saroyan."

"Alright, Dr. Brennan, if that's what you want. Who am I to argue with a pregnant Anthropologist?"

Brennan furrowed her brow. "You're Cam. Cam Saroyan, remember?" Cam sent her a look. "Oh...too literal?" Cam nodded. "Well, there doesn't seem to be much more I can do here, except point out that the hyoid has been fractured, which would suggest strangling or hanging, but since there's no sign of rope..."

"This girl has been murdered. Good job, Dr. Brennan. I'll have the FBI techs collect some samples and send everything to the Jeffersonian. Meanwhile, why don't you go make sure Agent Booth is alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Brennan asked.

Cam pointed up to where Booth was standing at the hole in the ceiling, looking intently at Brennan, with a worried expression.

Brennan sighed. "Booth, I'm fine." she growled.

Booth didn't say anything. He just put his hands up in defeat.

Cam noticed Brennan's annoyance. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Brennan nodded. "Fine, except...He's been a bit overprotective lately, like he thinks I'm going to break or something."

"Well, Dr. Brennan, this is Booth we're talking about. He's pretty sensitive when it comes to the woman he adores, you, and his children, Parker and little Fate there."

"He told you about that name, too?" Brennan asked at the same time Booth spoke.

"Hey! I am _not_ sensitive!"

Cam chuckled and shook her head. "Just head over to the Jeffersonian and the remains and all the particulates will meet you there. Alright?"

Brennan nodded. "Fine." she said, before walking away, towards the basement door while Cam bent over the remains, checking to see if Brennan had missed anything.

When Brennan was gone, Cam's eyes widened. "Oh...my...God..." she breathed.

TBC...

**REVIEWS MAKE BRENNAN'S BABY SMILE IN HER TUMMY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

Chapter Three

"Bones, would you sit still for a second?" Booth said, trying to calm his active girlfriend as she moved about the platform, animatedly and agitatedly.

"What is taking Cam so long with the remains? She promised they'd get here before I did. That was nearly two hours ago!" Brennan said, suddenly grabbing her stomach and gasping.

"Bones?" Booth said, running to her side. "You alright?"

Brennan nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Yes, the baby...it just kicked."

Booth smiled, happy for the fact that his agitated girlfriend was now distracted, and for the fact that the thing that was distracting her was the first movements of the baby.

"Can I...can I feel, Bones?" Booth asked, almost nervously.

Brennan nodded. "Of course." She took Booth's hand and placed it on her stomach.

They were still for a moment before a smile lit up both their faces. "I can feel her..."

"Or him. We haven't yet determined the sex, Booth. We should avoid using pronouns..."

"At all costs." Booth finished for her. "Yeah, I know, Bones. But...you know I'd really like it if the baby were a girl, right? My own little mini-Bones." Booth grinned up at her, lovingly.

Brennan smiled back. "And if it were a boy?"

"Well, then I'd have my own little clone." Booth said, smiling charmingly at her.

Brennan scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, before stiffening.

Booth was about to ask if she was okay when she ran down the stairs of the platform to where Cam was walking with the FBI techs who were carting the body in.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Brennan, but I found something lodged in one of the lungs that I think you'll find very...interesting." Cam said, holding out a large jar, which had a skeletal hand in it.

Brennan took it, eying the hand, quizzically. "You found a _hand_...in a lung?" Cam nodded. "How is that even possible?"

"Beats me. But since the hand is skeletal, it falls under your jurisdiction. See if you can find out if this hand belonged to anybody particular."

"I don't know if I can. The only thing this hand may be able to tell me is age. How could it have been completely skeletized?"

Cam shrugged. "Again, I have no clue. I would like for you to find that out. For now, I'll just require some tissue samples to take some drug tests and see if I can find out anything else about the body."

Brennan nodded. "Of course. Go right ahead."

Cam nodded and walked briskly up to the platform, leaving Brennan to study the jar in her hands.

"So...nothing to explain how the hand got there?" Booth asked, over lunch at the Diner.

"Nothing at all. I've studied that hand over a dozen times and all I can determine is that it came from a male, between ages 20-25, possibly Caucasian."

"Possibly?" Booth asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Well, it's hard to determine race from a simple skeletized hand, Booth. Usually I determine race by the skull or other parts of the physique." Brennan explained, taking a bite out of her own vegetarian chili.

"I can't believe how you're eating that stuff, Bones." Booth said, with a disgusted scowl on his face.

"What? This? It's healthy for both me and for the baby. And I could say the same thing about that burger you're eating. Red meat can give you horrible heart problems in later life, Booth. And at your age, you really shouldn't be pushing it."

Booth groaned. "Why is my age a factor in everything we talk about nowadays? I get it, Bones. I'm getting old. Can we just drop it and talk about the case?"

Brennan smirked. "Usually, you want us to stop talking about cases over lunch."

"Yeah, well murder is more attractive than talking about my age right now. Okay, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged. "Alright. So...what about the case did you want to talk about?"

"I dunno...did Angela make an I.D yet?" Booth suggested.

"No, she hasn't-" Brennan was cut off by her cell phone. She put the phone to her ear. "Brennan." she answered. "Oh hey, Ange. Booth and I were just speaking of you." she listened for a moment. "Oh. Well, okay. Thanks, Angela. Bye." Brennan looked up, her lips quivering very slightly, almost going unnoticed by Booth. "Andrea Winter."

"What?" Booth asked.

"The victim. Her name is Andrea Winter. She was reported missing five weeks ago by her Foster Mother, Bernadette Andrews. She was only sixteen, Booth." Brennan ended on a shaky voice.

Booth instantly reached out for her hand, knowing that she wouldn't be able to compartmentalize this. Not with her raging hormones, anyway.

"I'm sorry, Bones." He said, softly.

"For what? I didn't know the victim personally, Booth." Brennan responded, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I know, Bones." Booth said, rubbing his thumb against her. "I know."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update as demanded!**

Chapter Four

"There are some striations on the bone that suggest the hand has been sawed off at the wrist. Possibly amputated." Brennan said, partly to her intern for the day, Wendell Bray, and partly into her tape recorder, as she continued to look over the dismembered hand that was found in the lung.

Wendell nodded. "There's also a partial break on the third and fourth ribs, indicating that she may have had the air punched out of her, possibly causing her to lose consciousness. And nicks on the sternum coincide with the breaks in the phalanges on the dismembered hand. Is it possible that the hand is the murder weapon?"

"Possible, yes. But very strange concept. Why would somebody use a dismembered hand to murder somebody?"

"Better question; Where would one _find_ a dismembered hand to murder somebody?"

"Possibly their own?" Brennan suggested.

"Someone sawed off their own hand just to murder somebody?"

"No, not just to murder somebody. Tiny nicks on the metacarpals suggest that this person had something injected into their hand, possibly drugs to reduce the pain while the hand was being amputated."

"So...infection?" Wendell suggested.

"Or they were in a situation where they had to cut off their own hand, like a POW, or a kidnapped victim."

"Kidnapped victim?"

"Yes. Booth and I watched a movie, where the killer puts people in situations where he has to see how far they would go to survive. A woman cut off her own arm." For some reason, this thought made Brennan grin and Wendell very nervous.

"Um...are you talking about Saw? Because that's just a movie, Dr. Brennan. None of that really happened."

"But, it's a possibility, Mr. Bray. I've seen many horrible things in the last few years. You'd be surprised." Brennan shrugged, nonchalantly and went back to studying the remains, while Wendell just gaped at her.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth's entrance startled them both. Swiping his ID card he stepped up to the platform, kissing Brennan on the cheek, softly. "Hey, Bones. You coming to the Group Home with me?"

Brennan nodded and removed her gloves, while Booth removed her lab coat for her. "Yes, of course. This is my last chance to do fieldwork. But, first I need to use the restroom." She said, stepping off the platform and nearly sprinting to the bathroom.

Booth whistled after her. "Wonder how long she's been holding that in." He thought aloud.

"She hasn't gone once since we began looking at the bones." Wendell supplied. "That was nearly three hours ago, now."

Booth whistled. "I'll talk to her about it because that cannot be healthy."

Wendell chuckled. "Yeah...Agent Booth?"

"Yeah,Wendell?" Booth answered, smiling at the intern; Wendell was really the only one he liked and seemed to have a bond with.

"Can you possibly _not_ watch the Saw movies with Dr. B?"

"Why? She freakin' you out with facts from the movie?" Booth chuckled.

Wendell nodded, seriously. "Yeah, sorta. It's a bit creepy how...interesting she finds the whole concept of Jigsaw's murders."

"How interesting, exactly?" Booth asked.

"She smiled when she told me about the woman who cut off her own arm." Booth grimaced.

"I'll see what I can do." he said, slapping Wendell on the back. "For now, just keep her happy and do your job. Okay?"

Wendell nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, Booth, I'm ready." Brennan said, coming out of the women's restroom. Booth and Wendell just stood there, staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" Brennan touched her face, nervously.

Booth's face broke into a grin and he walked down and kissed her forehead. "Your face is perfect, Bones. Now come on, we gotta go talk to the Foster Mom."

Brennan smiled, sweetly, before turning to Wendell while Booth helped her with her jacket. "Mr. Bray, I want a full report when I return. That means every nick, every odd spot, I want it _all._ Understood?"

Wendell nodded, swallowing hard. "Y-yes, Dr. Brennan." he said, loyally at Booth's insistent nod.

"Okay, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "Let's get a move on!"

Brennan nodded and allowed her to lead her out of the lab.

"So, what were you and Wendell conversing about?" Brennan asked, on the way to Winchester, where the Group Home was located.

"What?" Booth said, sounding distracted. "Oh, nothing really. He was just a little freaked out that you smiled while describing Saw."

"Well, I found it quite humorous. Is there something wrong with that?" Brennan asked. Booth raised his eyebrows at her and she glared back. "Fine. I won't talk about Saw anymore, but that movie was quite good."

"Yeah, in a bloody, disgusting, horrifying way. I guess it was pretty good." Booth agreed, reluctantly.

They were silent a moment.

"What were you just thinking about?" Brennan asked, out of the blue.

"What? When?" Booth asked.

"When I asked you about your conversation with Wendell, you seemed...distracted. What were you thinking about?"

Booth smiled, softly. "You. Us. Fate; the baby. Our family, both at the lab and now personally. We're gonna have a baby, Bones." Booth said, grinning excitedly.

Brennan chuckled. "You'd think after nearly six months, you'd be use to the idea."

Booth smiled and shook his head. "I don't think I'll get used to it until that baby has his or her own child. Even then I'll still be over the moon."

Brennan smiled at him, her chin quivering and tears running down her cheeks. "Booth...stop it. I'm what Angela calls 'an emotional wreck' right now. I'm gonna start crying and all the kids at the Group Home are going to think I'm insane."

Booth smiled and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "No, they won't. They'll think you're about to become a mother and you're happy about it."

Brennan smiled at him, but then frowned. "Those poor kids."

"What?"

"Well, they don't have real mothers. They live with their Foster Parents. I might just make them sad." Brennan sniffed.

Booth frowned. "Don't say that, Bones. Because you might make them happy."

"How?"

"Think about their live, Bones. They live with people they don't even know. They probably don't know what real love is or real affection. So, you can give that to them, especially with the added hormones. You give them that affection and they'll be happy. Trust me."

Brennan smiled. "Alright, I trust you. But, if you're wrong, you're sleeping on that couch until the baby is born."

Booth chuckled. "I'll take that bet." Really, he knew that she would never make him do that. She loved him far too much.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update!**

Chapter Five

When they finally arrived at the Group Home, Booth shot out of the car like a bullet and was at the passenger side door before Brennan could even get her seat belt off.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him as he opened her door for her and helped her out.

"You have to stop doing that for me, Booth. I'm not an invalid." she chastised.

"Oh, come on, Bones. You know you like it and it makes me feel better when I can take care of you. If you want, I'll let you have control of the remote for every hour you let me do this." Booth countered, with a charming smile.

Brennan contemplated this for a moment, then smiled. "I'd rather drive."

Booth shook his head, stubbornly. "My car. I drive. You get to bore me with the History and Discovery channels and," he shudders, "Lifetime."

Brennan chuckled. "It's really not that bad, Booth. The movies are really very interesting. And I find the shows very empowering."

Booth rolled his eyes. "_You would._"

Brennan smacked his arm and he responded with a goofy smile and put his arm out for her to take. Brennan rolled her eyes once more but still took his arm as they began to walk towards the large, well-kept looking home.

On the path up they ran in to a little girl with a mess of raven black hair tied into two uneven pigtails on either side of her head. He looked up at them with wide green eyes and gave them a smile, missing two or three of her teeth.

"Hi! I'm Max!" she said, in a chipper voice, somewhat reminiscent of a equally perky Miss Daisy Wick.

Booth grinned at the little girl. "Well, hello there, Max. My name is Booth. This is my...partner, Bones."

The girl looked at Brennan, her eyes widening. "Your name is Bones? That's so cool!"

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "Actually," she said, "my name is Temperance Brennan," she elbowed Booth in the side and leaned down to be at Max's level, "but _he_ calls me Bones."

"Oh. Can _I _call you Bones?" the little girl asked, nibbling at one of the strings on the oversized purple hoodie she was wearing.

Brennan smiled. "You can, if you want to, but I'd rather you call me Tempe."

Max smiled. "Okay, Tempe. Are you coming to bring us more siblings here?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well, usually if a man and woman are coming to see us, it's because they want to give us a sibling, or take one of us away." Max explained like she told somebody this every day. "But they usually wait until the baby is born." Max eyed Brennan's growing tummy.

"Well, no, we're not doing either today. Actually, we're here to-"

"Talk to your Foster Mother." Booth said, interrupting Brennan and giving her a sharp shake of the head.

Brennan understood almost immediately and nodded at Max, in agreement with Booth. "Yes, where are your Foster Parents?"

"You mean Mama and Pop?" Booth and Brennan nodded. "Well, Pop's at work and Mama is in the kitchen, making dinner. Come on, I'll show you!"

Max grabbed Brennan's hand, who in turn, grabbed, Booth's, and dragged them both up the path towards the house.

When they entered, the cute little girl voice that Max once possessed changed dramatically.

"MAAAAAAA!" She yelled out, walking towards an open doorway to the left. "THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!" She turned to Booth and Brennan with a sweet smile and her little girl voice was back. "She'll be right out." she informed them, then eyed Brennan's belly again. "Can I-can I feel?"

Brennan's eyes widened, but she gave the girl a sweet smile and nodded, unbuttoning her coat so that just the thin fabric of her magenta colored maternity shirt showed. "Go ahead." she said.

Max smiled and stepped forward, placing her hand tentatively on Brennan's belly. She smiled when she felt the baby move slightly. "It's awake."

Booth smiled. "Her name is Fate." he informed, gaining a glare from Brennan.

"It's a girl?" Max asked, mesmerized.

"We don't know yet," Brennan said, "but we don't like to call the baby an it."

Max nodded in understanding and smiled as she felt the baby kick, as Brennan grimaced slightly at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Maxine Jane Summer," a stern voice said from the doorway. "What have I told you about using your inside voice?"

Max stiffened, before turning around slowly and cowering at the large, dark-skinned woman standing there. "Sorry, Mama." she said, softly.

The woman smiled softly and leaned down to be at eye level with Max. "It's fine, Sweetheart, really, but you have to remember not to yell indoors, especially not with guests in the house. We're trying to find you a nice home, remember?"

Max nodded. "But I don't wanna leave, Mama!" she protested. "I like it here! The other homes were mean."

Mama smiled softly again. "I know, Sweetie, but I'm doing everything I can to find you a nice home. Okay? Now, why don't you go set the table and tell everybody to wash up for dinner? It'll be ready soon."

Max nodded and scurried off to find her 'siblings'.

Mama righted herself, with some difficulty, as Brennan noticed, and smiled warmly at Booth and Brennan. "How can I help you folks?" she asked, kindly.

Booth smiled back. "Mrs. Andrews?" Mama nodded. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI," he flashed his badge, "and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." He motioned to Brennan, who gave a small nod.

Mrs. Andrews's eyes widened. "Have you found Andi? Where is she? I want to see my daughter."

Booth frowned, but Brennan spoke before he could say anything. "Your daughter? I thought she was your Foster Daughter."

"She is, but I consider all these children my own. I was never able to have my own children, you see, and-" her head snapped towards Brennan. "Was? You said _was_?" Brennan nodded, sadly.

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry to have to inform you, Mrs. Andrews-"

"Bennie, please." she interrupted.

"Bennie," Booth corrected himself, "but we found some...remains and Dr. Brennan as well as our team of forensic analysts at the Jeffersonian have identified them as a Miss Andrea Winter, your Foster Daughter."

Brennan watched, abashed as this middle-aged woman did something that she'd never seen any of her Foster Mothers do. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing for the loss of her Foster Daughter.

Booth was quick to get down with her, checking to see if she was alright as she kept sobbing, uncontrollably, and holding her as she cried, like he'd done many times for his partner. Brennan got down as well, sitting on her knees next to the helpless woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When her tears had finally subsided, Bennie looked from Booth to Brennan wide wide, tear swollen eyes. "What happened?" she asked, in a shaky voice.

Brennan looked to Booth and he shook his head. "We're still trying to figure out exactly what happened, but we have reason to believe that Andi was murdered. I'm very sorry."

Bennie's eyes filled with tears again, but she refused to let herself sob again. "Murdered? Who would want to murder Andi? She was the sweetest you girl you ever saw. So happy and full of life...murdered?"

Brennan nodded. "Again, I'm very sorry, but we're going to have to talk to every single person that Andi was around in the last few months leading up to her death."

Booth nodded. "Starting with all the children living in this house. The social worker I spoke to says that there are fourteen children, not including Andi, living here?"

Bennie nodded. "Yes. Eight girls and six boys. I know them all by name, too."

"Could you call them down, please?" Brennan asked.

Bennie nodded, and took a whistle from her dress pocket and blew it, the sound shrill and uninviting.

Suddenly there was a sound like an elephant stampede as boys and girls of all ages ranging from three years to fifteen, stood in a straight line in the foyer. A few boys held comic books, while a couple girls had books or magazines. The younger children held stuffed animals and dolls in their arms. One little boy sucked his thumb while clutching a stuffed bear. Max was in the middle and waved at them.

Brennan smiled, waving back.

"These are all my children, sans Andi. There's Kyle Gamitz, age 15; Megan and Marti Logan, age 15 as well; Stephanie Russel, age 14; Kerry Spring, age 12; Garret Winter, age 11; Tobey and Samuel Summer, age 11; Jason Autumn, age 9; Cassandra Valencia, age 6; Maxine Summer, age 6; Thomas Carrol, age 4; and Margaret and Anastasia Russo, age 3." Bennie named off the children in the order they were standing.

Brennan turned to Bennie. "I noticed that some of the children have the same last night. Are they related?"

Bennie shook her head. "No, those are the children that came to me as newborns. They didn't have names yet, so I named them. The social workers just showed up calling them Jane or John Doe. The only ones related are the twins, Megan and Marti, Tobey and Samuel, and Margaret and Anastasia."

"Why did you name them after seasons?" Brennan asked.

"I name them after the seasons they come to me and I give them names I would want my children to have." Bennie explained.

Brennan nodded. "You're much kinder than any of the Foster Parents I've ever had." she informed Bennie.

"Well, thank you, dear. I try to change the whole prejudice against Foster Parents. We're not all horrible, you know."

Brennan nodded. "Now I do."

Bennie smiled. "So, you said you wanted to speak to my lovelies?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, we would. But maybe, one at a time?"

Bennie nodded. "Age order?"

Booth nodded. "Everybody older than six, please."

Bennie nodded and turned to her new oldest child. "Kyle?" Kyle looked up from beneath a mop of brown hair, his light brown eyes quizzical. "Could you please show Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan to the sitting room. They have to speak with you for a moment. In fact, everybody from Jason, up, should stay here and prepare to speak with the two. Cassie and Max, go get the little ones washed up for dinner." The youngest girls nodded and took the hands of the three smallest and led them through to the kitchen, while the oldest, Kyle, led them to a large sitting room, littered with coloring utensils and toys.

"So...Kyle Summer, is it?" Booth asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir." he responded, politely.

"What can you tell us about your sister, Andi?" Booth asked, taking out a small recorder.

**Update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so last chapter I didn't mention that I used my own full name for one of the Foster Kids in the last chapter. Let's see if any of you can guess who it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"So," Booth began, looking at the young boy with a skeptical eyes. "what was your relationship with Andrea Winter?" he asked, turning on a recorder and placing in on the table in front of them.

Kyle G: "I dunno...she was my older sister. She used to tutor me in science and math and stuff. She was really smart." Kyle smiled.

Megan L: "She used to help me with my homework and hang out with me when Marti was at piano lessons. She was pretty cool."

Marti L: "She would help me practice piano and listen to me play. And she helped me with my science homework. I'm not too good with science."

Stephanie R: "We used to babysit the little ones together and talk about stuff. She was a really good listener. I could tell her just about anything. She'd never judge me."

Kerry S: "She was my favorite sister. She was always nice and she always helped me with my homework and stuff. And she helped me get rid of my stutter by making me read to her."

Garret W: "We weren't that close, really. She helped me study sometimes for math, but we really didn't get along."

Tobey S: "She babysat us when Mama and Pop were out, working, sometimes. And she helped us with our English."

Samuel S: "She was a little bossy, but she wasn't mean really. She just liked certain things done her way."

Jason A: "She was really nice! She helped me with my math and she taught me how to read when I was little."

Booth: "How was her relationship with your Foster Parents?"

Kyle: "Great. She was Mama's favorite. Besides Henry, anyway."

Brennan: "Who's Henry?"

Garret: "Henry was Mama's first Foster Kid. He came about five years before Andi. He died last last year in the war. They sent his hand back, though. Kinda creepy, if you ask me."

Booth: "His hand?"

Stephanie: "Yup. It was some sort of weird memento that Mama kept on some high shelf. Andi was obsessed with it. She wanted to be a scientist and she studied that hand like crazy. She eventually brought it into our room and kept it on her night stand."

Brennan: "You shared a room with her?"

Stephanie: "Yeah. There are five bedrooms altogether here. Mama and Pop have one. I shared with Andi, Megan, and Marti. Kyle, Garret, Tobey and Samuel have another. Jason and Thomas have one. And Cassie, Max, Anastasia, and Maggie have the nursery. But Cassie and Max are a bit too old for that, if you ask me."

Brennan: "So, you _like_ living here?"

Kyle: "It's better than the other places I've been."

Megan and Marti: "Definitely!"

Stephanie: "I love it here."

Kerry: "I wouldn't change a thing."

Garret: "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Tobey: "Yeah!"

Samuel: "It's okay."

Jason: "They take care of me here."

Booth: "One more question; Did your sister have any enemies that you know of?"

Kyle: "None that spring to mind. Why?"

Megan: "No way! Andi was too nice!"

Marti: "Not that I know."

Stephanie: "Andi wasn't that type of person."

Kerry: "I can't think of any person that would ever want to hurt her."

Garret: "Nope."

Tobey: "I dunno..."

Samuel: "Not likely."

Jason: "I don't think so..."

Booth sighed, they had gotten nowhere. "Thanks anyway." He and Brennan stood up and walked out to the foyer, where Bennie was sitting on the stairs, a handkerchief in her hand and her children surrounding her.

"Don't cry, Mama." A little girl with large round glasses and messy brown hair said, cuddling into Bennie's chest. Brennan recognized her as 'Cassie'. Possibly short for Cassandra, which Bennie had mentioned earlier.

Max was leaning against her shoulder. "Yeah, Mama. It'll be alright."

The youngest twins, Anastasia and Margaret, were by her feet, clinging to her legs, trying to comfort her, their long red bangs falling over their eyes.

Bennie tried to salvage a sad smile for her children, but failed miserably, blowing her nose into the handkerchief instead.

"Bennie?" Brennan said, softly. Bennie looked up, her tired brown eyes shining with tears. Brennan smiled tentatively. "We've interviewed them all. We just would like to see if we could talk to your husband."

Bennie shook her head. "My Eustace isn't home quite yet. If you would like to wait, dinner is just nearly ready. You're allowed to stay and eat of course. I always make plenty."

"Oh, that's okay..." Brennan started to decline.

"Don't be silly!" Bennie said, standing up. "A pregnant woman needs plenty of nourishment for her child. It's no trouble at all, really. Now go on and wash up, while I put dinner on the table."

Brennan wanted to protest again, but Booth pulled her to the side. "Bones, I think it's best that we just do as she says. I don't want to make her upset again. Do you?"

Brennan shook her head. "I suppose you're right. And it seems Fate is getting a bit hungry, as well."

Booth smiled when he heard her use the nickname he'd given to their baby, even though she so passionately refused to acknowledge the name before.

He kissed her once on her cheek, before leading her to the kitchen to wash up.

**Did you guess? Let me know who you think it is! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! **

Chapter Seven

Booth and Brennan were surprised to find two places set up for them at the table when they were finished washing up. They were sat between Max, and Stephanie. Max smiled at Booth when he sat next to her. He smiled back.

Stephanie didn't even look up when Brennan sat down next to her. She was too enraptured by the book she was reading under the table. Brennan grinned when she noticed that it was one of hers.

"Do you want me to sign that for you?" Brennan asked, breaking Stephanie out of her focus.

Brennan took the book and showed Stephanie the back, which had her picture on it and Stephanie's eyes widened. "I knew I recognized you!" she said, smiling. "Can you make it out to Stephy?"

Brennan nodded and took the book, marking the page before turning to the back cover. She pulled a pen from her purse and scribbled down a note and her signature.

"There you go." she said, handing the book back.

Stephanie smiled widely. "Thanks! I love your books! I have them all."

Brennan grinned, proudly. "Maybe if I have time I can sign them all."

"That would be amazing."

"Stephanie, put the book away. It's time for dinner." Bennie said, sternly, from her end of the table.

Stephanie nodded and tossed the book under her chair, before folding her hands in front of her.

"Now, before we eat, everybody bow your heads and pray with me." At once, sixteen heads bowed, including Booth's, while Brennan's stayed up, confused.

Bennie took no notice and began to speak. "Dear Lord, my family and I thank you for this meal that you have given us, and we thank you for the guests we have received to shared this delectable meal with, even under the circumstances. We ask that you grant salvation to our sister and daughter, Andrea Jane Winter. We ask that you welcome her into your kingdom, and we ask that you forgive all her sins so that she may rest in peace. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

Sixteen heads came up and fourteen pairs of hands began passing the food around the table, in an orderly fashion. The older children served the little ones before themselves, then passed to food to their neighbors, asking politely for things out of their reach. Brennan was taken aback by this.

In all of the Foster Homes she'd been in, none of her siblings were this polite and affectionate towards each other, especially not during mealtime. Usually during meals the food that was not being thrown at each other was being gobbled up and hoarded...when they _got_ food, that is.

Booth noticed Brennan's confused expression and squeezed her hand under the table. When she turned to look at him, he smiled at her. "You okay, Bones? Fate giving you problems?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "No, Fate is fine. But...I'm just taken aback by the way the siblings interact with each other. None of my Foster Siblings were ever this courteous towards me. We never helped each other. It's so..._different _here. It's like-"

Brennan wasn't able to finish her thoughts when the front door suddenly banged closed. All eyes turned to the doorway, where a gray-haired, middle-aged man suddenly appeared.

Brennan looked around at the children's reactions. A few showed signs of fear, but most were respectful. This was obviously their Foster Father, Eustace Andrews.

This was made evident by Bennie smiling up at him. "Oh, Eustace! You're home! Would you like me to make you a plate?"

The old man nodded, and took his seat at the other end of the table, eying Booth and Brennan. "Who's this?" He asked, gruffly.

"Oh, this is Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They're from the FBI. I'm afraid they have some bad news, though." Bennie explained, preparing a plate for her husband.

Eustace's eyes widened. "About what? About Andi?" He looked to Booth and Brennan. "Where's my Andi? I want to see my daughter, Goddammit!"

His fists slammed the table and Booth stood up, glaring at him. "Sir! Please...calm down. We'll talk to you after dinner, but you _need_ to calm down."

"No! You tell me _now_, Goddammit! I want to know _now_!" Booth was about to retort but Bennie beat him to it.

"Eustace! That's enough! Sit down this instant!" she scolded.

"Quiet, woman!" Eustace snapped. "I didn't ask you! I _told_ them to give me information about my Andi! Now, tell me! What the hell happened to my daughter?"

Booth's glare intensified, but Brennan pulled him back down before he could say anything, rubbing his back comfortingly as she addressed the angry man, calmly. "Mr. Andrews, if you'll just calm down, Agent Booth and I will talk to you in the front hall. But, please, both of you," she looked from Eustace to Booth, "_need to calm down_."

Booth wanted to argue but the warning look that Brennan shot him effectively shut him up and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

Eustace also visibly cooled off and stood up slowly, walking into the hall.

Brennan stood up, pulling Booth with her and led him into the hall by his hand, smiling at Bennie as they left the table. "We'll be right back, Bennie." she said.

Bennie nodded, trying to fight back tears.

"Mr. Andrews?" Brennan greeted as they met him in the front hall.

Eustace nodded, not saying a word. He seemed to be shaking and his face was still red with anger. After a moment of cooling down, he spoke. "Where is my daughter? Where is my Andi?" his voice quivered.

Booth sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we found Andrea's remains in an abandoned old house in Claytonville."

Eustace's face was blank for a moment before he threw a punch at the wall next to him. The force was great enough to create a dent in the wall, as well as knock one of the family photos down. Booth immediately stepped in front of Brennan, shielding her. "Mr. Andrews, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I'm going to restrain you."

Eustace's eyes began overfilling with tears as he rocked back and forth on his heels, cradling his hand to his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry." he choked out. "I don't mean no harm, but...her remains? My baby girl is gone?"

Booth and Brennan nodded, solemnly. "Yes, I'm very sorry." Brennan said, softly. She felt more compassion for this one man than she did for all of her Foster Parents, combined.

"But...how? Was it an accident, or was she..."

"Murdered?" Brennan finished for him. "I'm afraid she was, Mr. Andrews. Once again, we're very sorry for your loss."

Eustace nodded, numbly and slowly shuffled back into the dining room. Brennan reached out to stop him, but Booth pulled her back. "Just let it go for now, Bones. He's too upset to talk right now. We'll come back tomorrow. Alright?"

Brennan nodded. "Can we finish dinner first? Fate's hungry."

Booth smiled slightly. "Yeah, Bones. We can. Come on." He led her back into the dining room, where everything seemed to be eerily quiet.

**A little OOC, sorry. So, I only got one guess yesterday and it was wrong. I swear as soon as someone guesses the correct answer, I will post a new chapter. Until then, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! I can't tell you how surprised I was when the very first review I received was the right name! Y'all are very smart! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Dinner continued quite awkwardly with no conversation and just silence. Eustace finished his dinner quite quickly and was gone from the table before Bennie could even offer him any of the pie she had for dessert.

Booth had two slices and Brennan surprised him when she had one of her own. Even with her ridiculous cravings, she'd shown no interest in his offers of pie at the Diner or anywhere else, for that matter.

Afterward, they said good bye to all the children, after Brennan signed all of Stephanie's books, who had grown fond of the couple, even in the short amount of time they spent with them and the circumstances that had brought them together.

Max was especially fond of the couple and clung to Booth's legs as they tried to leave. Bennie had to pry her off.

Booth and Brennan said good bye and were on their way back to the Jeffersonian not long after that.

On the way back, Brennan was silent for a long time before she spoke, quietly. "She's sick."

"What?" Booth asked, not understanding.

"Bennie Andrews. She has Ovarian Cancer."

"How do you know?" Booth asked.

"I caught her taking some pills before dinner. She told me that she was just sneaking some candy, but I saw the label. I didn't recognize the name of the drug, but the doctor who prescribed it, Dr. Farquad, is a friend of mine. She specializes specifically in Ovarian Cancer." Brennan explained, quietly, wiping away a stray tear.

"Whoa...poor Bennie." Booth breathed.

"Poor kids." Brennan said. "I mean, that man, Eustace can't care for fourteen children alone. They're all going to lose the best parents they've ever had. They're the kind of parents I wish I'd had when I was in the system."

Booth frowned, reaching over and taking her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. "I know what you mean. Do you think that's why Max was so insistent to hang on to us?"

"No, I think she may like you." Brennan said, grinning slightly through her tears.

"What? She's six, Bones!"

"So? I had my first infatuation when I was three."

Booth chortled. "Three? You were barely out of diapers!"

"For your information I was potty-trained just after my first birthday." Brennan said. "And yes, his name was Timothy Rivers. He was nice and I liked his hair. But he just took my cookie and pushed me down."

"Aww, poor Baby Bones. What happened then?" Booth asked.

"I threw a building block at him and gave him a black eye." Brennan said, slightly proud of her three-year-old self. "But then I got yelled out and I didn't ever do anything like that again...not in High School, anyway. And not purposely."

Booth smirked. "That's my Bones." At her look, he laughed. "And I mean that in a purely affectionate and non-Alpha Male way."

Brennan scoffed. "Yeah, right." she murmured. Booth just smiled and focused on the road.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "Don't we have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Nine AM. We may be able to find out if Fate is a boy or a girl then."

Booth grinned. "'Bout time, too. I can't wait to see my little girl."

"Or boy."

"I bet you ten bucks and a back massage it's a girl." Booth wagered.

"Deal." Brennan said, smiling.

The next morning, Booth and Brennan were waiting patiently in the Waiting room of Dr. Bana's office. Brennan was reading a Motherhood magazine, while Booth played Tetris on his his phone.

Not too many people were there and in no time their names were being called.

Booth was the first out of his seat, dragging Brennan to the Dr.'s office like an excited little child.

Once they were all settled, with Brennan in the examination chair, her feet in stirrups and Booth at her side. Both were watching as Dr. Bana rubbed the sonogram wand over her belly. "Your baby seems to be doing very well, Dr. Brennan. Very healthy and perfect at 23 weeks. Would you like to know the sex?"

They both grinned and nodded. "Yes, please." Brennan said.

Dr. Bana smiled back and moved the wand slightly, looking for indication that would lead to the gender of the baby. Suddenly she froze the picture and smiled widely at the expecting parents. "Congratulations, it's a..."

TBC

**Hehehehehe! Evil! REVIEW and get your answer quicker!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehe! I love making fans sweat it out! Almost as much as I want to see David Boreanaz naked. Oh, well...at least ONE of these things is a daily possibility. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Dr. Bana announced, smiling.

Booth did a mental fist pump as his mouth spread into a wide smile. "A girl? Like...like a little Bones?"

Dr. Bana smiled quizzically. "Yes, she will have bones, but don't all babies?"

Brennan chuckled. "No, Dr, Bana. What my hus-what _Booth_ means is that she'll look like me. He calls me Bones. And, Booth she may still look like you, ya know." Brennan blushed, hoping that Booth had not caught that she had almost called him her husband, despite her feelings about marriage.

But Booth had, and he smiled to himself a little, before clearing his throat. "Nah, Bones. She's gonna look just like you. With those dazzling blue eyes and that perfect little half smile you always give me when you're amused or proud. And she's gonna have perfect little auburn curls like you and light skin, and she's gonna be a little genius! But she's not dating until she gets a Doctorate."

Brennan chuckled. "As nice as that sounds, Booth, I really hope she looks a little more like you. I was a very awkward child and not very attractive. While my eyes would be nice on a child, I'd very much prefer that she have your smile and your skin tone. And she may not be a genius, you know. At least not in science. She might excel in other things. Possibly art or music."

"Angel would be happy." Booth said.

Brennan nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she would be."

Booth grinned. "I don't really care how she looks, Bones, cause no matter what, when _I_ look at her, all I'll ever see is you."

Brennan's eyes immediately filled with tears and she hit his arm. "Dammit, Booth! I told you not to say things like that! I'm an emotional wreck!"

Booth grinned while he rubbed his arm where she hit it. "Sorry, Bones, but that's the-" He was interrupted by his cell ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Booth."

"Hey, Booth. It's Cam. Sorry to interrupt you guys' appointment, but this is important and Dr. Brennan's phone is off. Is she still there with you?"

"Yeah. One minute." Booth placed his hand over the reciever. "Bones, it's Cam. She says it's really important."

Brennan nodded and took the phone, as she stood and Booth helped her out of the hospital gown. "Cam?"

"Dr. Brennan! Finally! Okay, so Wendell found something very interesting in the bones. Let me put him on."

There was some sound of scuffling as the phone was given to the intern, then Wendell Bray's voice came on. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, Mr. Bray?" Brennan said as Booth held her upright as she stepped into her dress.

"I found some striations on the mandible and left ulna, indicating that she had been scratched with something quite fiercely just before she died. But not fingernails. These striations are much too tough and they left some sort of metallic substance in their wake. I have Dr. Hodgins analyzing them now."

"Good work, Mr. Bray. Have you applied for the part-time Anthropology subsititue position for when I'm on my maternity leave?"

"Yes, I have, actually. Dr. Saroyan says its still a toss up between me and Clark. I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Don't do that. It could limit the mobility in your fingers and then you won't have a chance at that position." Brennan said, as Booth zipped up her dress and handed her her purse and coat. Dr. Bana came out at that moment and handed them the printouts of their sonogram and told Booth their next appointment was in two weeks.

The couple thanked her and walked out, Brennan listening intently as Wendell tried to explain the metaphor of crossing his fingers to her.

Later, Brennan was hunched over the examination table, looking over the anomalies that Wendell had noted, trying to see if she could find any of her own.

She had been at it for almost an hour when a pair of hands on her hips startled her and she stood straight up, groaning as pain shot up her back. "Ugh..." she groaned.

"What's the matter, Mama Bones?" Booth asked, affectionately, wrapping his arms around her.

Brennan shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured him. "Just my back is a little achey from looking over the remains. Also from the strain the baby is putting on my body."

"Well, let's fix that, shall we?" Booth said, taking her hand and pulling her off the platform, towards her office.

"Booth," Brennan protested, "I'm really not in the mood for sex at this moment."

Booth scoffed. "Who said anything about sex? I'm giving my Baby Mama a back massage."

Brennan laughed at the nickname. "I thought I was the one that owed _you_ a massage. Because you were right about Fate being a girl."

"Oh, you thought I meant that _I_ was the one getting the massage? Silly Bones! I wouldn't make my pregnant girlfriend give _me_ a massage over some ridiculous bet! I was betting to give _you_ a massage."

"That is unsensical...but very sweet." Brennan said, smiling as they entered her office.

Booth grinned. "Well, you know, anything for my girls." he sat her down on the couch and leaned down to kiss her on the lips before leaning even further down to kiss her tummy, where their little girl was currently growning.

Brennan chuckled. "You're very cheesy." she said, and Booth grinned and took his seat behind her, placing his large hands on her shoulders and beginning to rub them, while she moaned her approval.

Soon, he was down to her lower back and the pain was beginning to dissipate, turning directly into pleasure everywhere he touched her.

Then the phone rang.

Both Booth and Brennan groaned as Booth took out his phone and practically barked a greeting. He listened for a moment, only uttering simples 'yes's or 'no's, before finally snapping the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, sensing his frustration.

"Hacker wants us to go _immediately_ to the Group Home and interview Eustace Andrews to _get some answers_. Dickhead." Booth murmured. "Hacker, not Eustace."

Brennan laughed. "I concur. We should go, but that was a very satisfying massage, Booth. Thank you."

Booth smiled, despite his anger. "You're welcome, Bones. Now, come on. We gotta long trip ahead of us and it's almost three."

"Ooh! Can we stop for some Thai on the way? Fate is starving." Brennan said, rubbing her stomach as Booth helped her off the couch.

"Of course, Dear." Booth said, playfully. "Anything you want."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update!**

Chapter Ten

Booth and Brennan pulled up to the Andrews' Group Home at nearly six in the evening, and where met by a soccer ball to the side of the car, and a dozen nervous eyes, staring at them with worried expressions.

Brennan was the first out of the car and surveyed the small scuff mark on the passenger door, before rubbing them off and smiling at the kids. "It's okay. No damage done." she assured them.

Every pair of eyes visibly relaxed and Brennan was met by a flash of black hair and Max wrapped her arms around her feet. "Tempe!" she exclaimed. Brennan chuckled and pat the little girl's head.

"Hello, Max. How are you?" Brennan laughed.

Max looked up at her, with a big smile on her face and her green eyes sparkling. "I'm great! I got a 'A' on my spelling test today and the boy I like held my hand!"

Brennan smiled. "Really? I didn't know you liked a boy. What's his name?"

Max looked over both shoulders, dramatically, before motioning Brennan to lean down. Brennan did as best she could as Max whispered in her ear. "His name is Teddy O'Neal. He's from Ireland."

Brennan smiled. "So, he has an accent, I presume?"

Max nodded. "Yeah! That's part of what makes him so awesome!"

Booth came around the car. "Who's awesome?" he asked.

"Booth!" Max exclaimed, running into his legs. Booth scooped her up in his arms, and she squealed, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, uh...Matt, was it?" Booth teased.

"No, silly! Max! Matt is a boy's name!" the little girl giggled.

"Oh, well, sorry, Maxie." Booth joked, poking the girl's ribs and making her squeal again.

In the next moment, Booth heard a gruff voice yell, "Hey, you! What are you doin' to my little girl?"

Booth turned around to see Eustace Andrews coming up the walkway, a scowl etched on his face. Max seemed to stiffen in his arms and curl into his chest at the same time.

"Uh...hello, Mr. Andrews. I'm Seeley Booth, from the FBI. Remember? From yesterday?" Eustace nodded gruffly. "Well, I just realized earlier today that I never was able to ask you the questions that I was supposed to. Mrs. Andrews, as well."

"My wife is not well, Agent Booth. She hasn't even gotten out of bed since you broke the news yesterday. That and...other things are immobilizing her for the time being. I think it be best if you just talked to me." He turned to the girl in Booth's arms. "Maxine, go tell Kyle to order something for you kids to eat for dinner. Looks like I'm not gonna have time to cook tonight."

Max nodded solemnly before Booth put her down and allowed her to run into the house, before turning and allowing Eustace to precede him and Brennan into the same house. "After you." He said, coldly. Brennan grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back as Eustace passed them.

When they entered the house, Eustace led them to the Den, where he invited each to take a seat, before closing the door and locking it. "Damn kids always listening and barging in unannounced." He grumbled by way of explanation before he sat down, heavily, in his seat. "So, whaddaya wanna know about my Andi?"

Booth took a deep breath and began. "Well, first off, what was your relationship with the deceased."

"What kind of _stupid ass_ question is that? You know my relationship with Andi! She was my daughter!"

"_Foster_ Daughter." Brennan felt the need to correct. She didn't like this man, at all and found it very hard to sympathize with such an ill-tempered man. He reminded her all too well of past Foster Parents.

"Goddammit! I raised that girl from an infant! My wife and I fed her, clothed her. Hell, I taught her how to walk and talk and read and I _was_ teaching her to drive when-" he broke off on a sob, though his eyes were dry. "She was my daughter, okay? I don't care what nobody says. That little girl was my _daughter_."

Brennan nodded in understanding, still feeling no real sympathy for this man, which surprised even her. "Did your...daughter have any enemies that you knew of?"

"Nobody enough to kill her. Just this girl at her school...Kaylee _Something_. Little bitch. Called Andi an orphan at every chance she got. But they never got physical. Kaylee was too prissy to even touch my little girl. 'Fraid she'd get a disease or somethin'. Now, if Kaylee was the one that turned up murdered..." Eustace chuckled.

"Well, we'll have to check it out anyway. Do you know what Kaylee looks like?" Booth said.

"Ginger. Shorter than Andi. I think she may be a cheerleader or something sparkly. That's what Andi always said anyway."

"You seem to have been very close with your daughter." Brennan commented, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Well...yeah. When I came home everyday, she was starting her own homework after helping the little ones with theirs. So, we talked a little and she told all the stuff going on at school while I ate and she studied. She was very bright, ya know."

"We've been told." Booth said, giving the older man a fake smile. "Did she get along with all your other children?"

Eustace nodded. "Very well. Andi was one of my sweetest. She may have been a bit bossy, but she was never mean to any of her younger siblings. Far as I know, they all loved her."

Booth nodded. "Mhmm. Just one more question. What were you doing the night she disappeared? Your wife said you never made it to bed. At least not until about two or three in the morning."

Eustace visibly blushed at this. "Oh...that. Well, ya see, Bennie's cooking is sort of...well, she made some sort of Indian Cuisine, which the kids loved. So did I but...it gave me some...intestinal problems. So, I was in the bathroom for a good five hours that night. I didn't wanna tell Bennie, 'cause I might hurt her feelings. Understand?"

Booth nodded. "Didn't any of your children have the same problem as you?"

"Surprisingly, no, Agent Booth. My children have stomachs of steel. And if they did, then we have two more bathrooms that they coulda used, and most have medicines in their cabinets in their rooms, just in case. Ya get what I'm saying."

Booth nodded and Brennan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Maybe you should see a doctor for your...intestinal problems, Mr. Andrews."

Eustace shook his head, firmly. "Not gonna happen, Missy. I got a sick wife, already. My kids don't need no sick Pop now. I'll be fine."

Booth nodded and stood up. "Well, thank you, Mr. Andrews. We'll be in contact if you have any more information for us and if we need to ask any more questions regarding the case."

"Thank you, Mr. Booth. Now, you just focus on finding my baby girl's murderer. I'm counting on you. You too, Miss Temperance." Brennan nodded. "Good. Now, do y'all wanna stay for some dinner, or do ya gotta go." His look told them that there was only one option.

"No, we actually have to get going. Don't we, Bones?" Booth said, helping his pregnant partner up off the couch, and helping her with her coat.

"Yeah, of course." Brennan said, glancing nervously at Eustace, who seemed a little more light-hearted.

Booth nodded and pulled her out of the room and out the front door as quickly as they could, saying a quick good bye to Max before they left.

When they were in the car and on their way away from the Andrews' Estate, Brennan turned to Booth, a slightly terrified expression on her face. "Booth..." she said, alarming him.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I...I never gave him my name."

**Update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven

Booth's eyes widened. "Y-you sure he didn't just get it from one of the others?"

Brennan shook her head. "He doesn't seem like the type to ask and the only two who even remembered my name were Stephanie and Max."

"What about Bennie?"

"He made it sound like Bennie was catatonic, which probably is the truth. She lost her daughter, Booth. Not to mention how sick she must be."

"Well, couldn't either Stephanie or Max have told him your name?"

"I don't think so...did you see how scared Max looked when he came up the walkway? She looked petrified. I remember feeling the same way about my Foster Fathers, even the ones that weren't that bad."

"Well...maybe he reads your books?" Booth suggested, lamely. Though he knew that it was a long shot; Eustace didn't seem like a big reader of crime novels...or any kind of book for the matter.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think so. Booth, Bennie only gave him my last name yesterday. Why would he want to know my first name and why would he call me by my first name, anyway?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know, Babe."

"There _is_ no reason. Not unless he's guilty of something." Brennan said with conviction.

Booth grinned at her. "What about jumping to conclusions?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. I'm clearly stating a hypothesis based on the facts that have been put in front of us."

"Facts? Bones, the only thing suspicious about him is that he knows your first name."

"Which I didn't give him." Brennan countered. "Don't you think that's reasonable cause? Especially since he was also so close to the victim, and what about the hand? Somebody in that house knew where that hand was and may have used it against her."

"There are sixteen people living in that house, Bones."

"But how many could have transferred Andi's body to that house in Claytonville."

Booth furrowed his brow. "Hmm...good point." Booth amended.

"_And_ since Bennie is terminally ill, all that leaves is..."

"Eustace." Brennan smiled triumphantly. "Okay, Bones. I see your point, but we still can't prove that he did it. We have no motive. Besides, one of the teens could have still driven the car, illegally."

"None of them could have moved her body all by themselves, Booth. Even Kyle. The only person with the strength to move her body would be Eustace."

"How do we know she wasn't killed in Claytonville?" Booth suggested.

"We don't..." Brennan said, with a little less vigor than she's had before. Suddenly she smiled. "But we can find out..."

Booth glanced at her sideways, becoming wary of her sly smile.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Angela said, straightening her dress, as Brennan worked on her hair.

They were in Booth and Brennan's hotel room, where they were staying to be close to the Group Home while they worked on this part of the case. Brennan had asked Angela and Hodgins to come up and pretend to be a couple looking to adopt one of the children. They'd even called one of the social workers assigned to the house to accompany them.

"Ange, we need somebody they don't know to go there. And since you and Hodgins are an actual married couple, you seem ideal for the job."

"But we have a baby." Angela whined.

"So? They don't know that. Booth and I are gonna watch Michael while you two go to the house."

"But why does anybody need to go at all?" Angela argued, sounding very much like a petulant child.

"You and Hodgins need to search the house for blood and ask questions. Also, check Eustace's truck. Today seems to be his day off, so it'll be in the drive way. Make sure he doesn't see you, though."

Angela nodded. "I'm not exactly an amateur, Bren. I've been married for two years and I work for Cam. I've been sneaking around for years." Angela smirked. Brennan chuckled, as she put the last touches on Angela's hair.

"There you go. What Booth would call 'Mom' hair."

Angela winced. "Geez! I'm a Mom and I would _never_ wear such a tacky do." Brennan had given her a poofy 50's style Mrs. Cleaver look. "Or this dress."

Angela stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a gray, puffy sleeved, knee-length dress that did nothing for her figure. Brennan frowned. "Hey! This is the only thing we could get in your size at the last minute. I thought it was sort of nice."

Angela lifted her eye brow at Brennan. "Oh, really? Then why don't _you _wear it?"

"I told you. The Andrews already know Booth and me. They don't know you do. Besides, I'm pregnant. There's no disguising this." Brennan patted her growing tummy, gasping when she felt her baby kick back.

Angela smiled at her. "Get used to that, Babe. It's gonna be three more months of nonstop kicking."

Brennan smiled softly. "I can't wait until she actually gets here."

Angela grinned widely. "Neither can I. That kid is gonna be so cute!" she gushed. "She's gonna be the perfect little Goddaughter!"

Brennan frowned. "Who said we're having her baptized or even christened?"

"You mean, you're not?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it...possibly..."

"Well, whether you are or aren't she's still gonna be spoiled by her Aunt Angie and Uncle Hodgins! I'm gonna get her everything she wants."

Brennan sighed. "Within reason, I hope."

"Mmhmm...sure, Sweetie." Angela said, absently, as she picked up her own baby from his car seat, where he'd been lounging on Booth and Brennan's bed.

"Ange..." Brennan whined. "I'm serious. I don't want my daughter liking you more than she lives me!"

"Oh, Sweetie..." Angela said, sympathetically. "She won't. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Brennan said, rubbing her stomach absently.

"Because I'm only going to be her Aunt Angie. _You're_ gonna be Mommy. I would never take that away from you." Angela assured her, stroking her arm.

Brennan smiled at her, before turning to her mirror, looking at the reflection of her pregnant tummy. "Mommy..." she smiled softly. "I like that."

**REVIEW please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update!**

Chapter Twelve

When Angela was done dressing and the men were allowed back into the room, Brennan had to keep herself from snorting out in laughter from the way Hodgins was dressed.

He had one a tacky red and black checkered sweatervest over a blue dress shirt and a pair of courderoy dress pants. The whole look was complete with brown loafers and gelled back hair.

And though Brennan held herself, Hodgins' wife wasn't so subtle. Angela was laughing so hard at her husband that she had to hand Michael over to Booth to keep from dropping him. Seeing Angela lose control caused Brennan to burst out in laughter as well, and Hodgins to frown at the women as they held on to each other to keep from collapsing in laughter.

"Can you _believe _this, Booth?" Hodgins turned to Booth. "Booth!" he exclaimed when he saw Booth fighting with himself to keep in his own snickers.

"Sorry, man, but I told you that you looked like a total dork when you were putting this all on. You didn't listen." Booth said, between snickers.

Hodgins frowned. "But Brennan said we had to look like those people from the fifties! This is how _they_ dressed!"

"Yeah, the nerds! The parents wore suits and dresses, man. You could have just bought a suit." Booth said, still snickering.

Hodgins sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? What time is it? We gotta go, Angie...Angela!" Hodgins shielded himself as Angela took a photo with the camera she'd been carrying since Michael was born, documenting everything from the day of his birth to the recent first tooth.

"Too late, Babe." Angela said, grinning evilly, "I've got the evidence on film. I'm _never_ letting you live this one down."

Hodgins glared and her and she grinned back, blowing him a little kiss before throwing the camera back into her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

Booth chuckled. "Okay, lovebirds, let's get back to business." He pulled two ear pieces out of his pocket and handed them to Hodgins and Angela, taking a second to whisper in her ear. "Send me a copy." Before pulling back and letting him situate the microscopic devices in their ears.

When they were all set, Booth produced two pins from his pocket that if placed together would produce a heart. "I know they may seem a little cheesy but I thought this would be the most discreet way to sneak a microphone in that didn't actually _look_ like a mic. They're wireless and can be used from at least ten miles away. More than enough to reach the Andrews' place."

Hodgins and Angela nodded and tested out their microphones, and their words were echoed from Brennan's laptop which had been set up on the desk on the far side of the room, confirming that they worked. "Okay," Brennan said, cradling Michael on her shoulder, "Now, if for any reason they don't work, just simply excuse yourselves and call us on your cell phone, so as not to arouse suspicion. Pretend it's a business call. Hodgins, you're a lawyer, and Ange, you're a Wedding Planner. You run your business from home."

The couple nodded, Angela smiling at her job description. "I've always wanted to be a wedding planner!" she gushed.

"But, Ange, you know you're not _really_ a wedding planner, right?" Brennan interjected.

Angela's excitement deflated slightly. "Of course not, Sweetie. But thanks for informing me, anyway."

"You're being sarcastic?" Brennan surmised. Angela nodded curtly. "Oh. Well, anyway, the social worker, Ellis McDonald, is going to meet you two there in about forty-five minutes. Act like you've met her before. She already knows your name and has your profiles memorized."

"Yeah, so no making introductions. And no taking out pictures of baby Michael to show off." All eyes turned to Hodgins at this.

"What?" Hodgins said, self conciously. "A man can't be proud of his greatest accomplishment?" He smiled lovingly at his son on Brennan's shoulder as he sucked his thumb.

"Not in this instance, no." Brennan said, scowling, as she rocked the little boy in her arms. "Now, I think it's time you two get going. Booth will give you the directions. I'm gonna go change Michael." Brennan said, carrying the little boy and the diaper bag over to the bed.

Hodgins and Angela began to walk out the door, and both smiled when they heard her surprised gasp. "Oh yeah!" Hodgins said, over his shoulder, "He has deadly accuracy!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Half an hour later, Angela and Hodgins were pulling up to the Andrews' estate, where another car, supposedly holding the social worker, was already parked. Once they parked, they got out and greeted the social worker's car as if they were old friends, exchanging warm hellos and even a hug between Angela and Ellis.

Then suddenly, Angela squealed as something kncoked against her leg.

Looking down, she was embarrassed to find a small red kickball that had obviously rolled down the driveway from where some of the children were playing. She looked up just in time to see a little boy standing there, his thumb planted firmly in his mouth. His big brown eyes and curly blonde hair captivated Angela and it was all she could do not to let out a girly squeal.

"Hi, there." Angela said, softly, smiling at the little boy. "What's your name?"

The little boy looked down shyly and pulled his thumb out of his mouth long enough to mumble, "Thomas."

Angela smiled. "That's a nice name. I'm...Sarah. Is this your ball?" she held up the little red ball to the boy and he nodded. "Well, come get it then, silly." Angela said, affectionately, holding out the ball.

Thomas looked up at her with wide, nervous eyes and took a few tentative steps towards her before pausing. Angela smiled softly. "It's okay, Sweetie. I'm not gonna bite." Thomas smiled slightly, walking the last few steps needed to reach the ball, before he gently took it out of Angela's hands.

"Thanks you!" he said, before turning on his heel and running back to his siblings, who'd all stopped what they were doing to watch out for their little brother, and to gaze wonderingly at these new people that were visiting them.

Angela stood back up and waved at them with a large smile. Some waved back, others were far too shy. Angela turned to Hodgins, her hand over her heart. "Sweetie, would it be too much to ask that we _actually_ adopt a kid or two?"

Hodgins chuckled. "Not at all, Angie. But let's get through with this case first. Then we talk about adoption." he said, putting his arm around her waist and heading up the walkway to the house, Ellis right beside them, telling them about the people who owned the house, and explaining about all the children's situations.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update!**

Chapter Thirteen

Angela was the first to reach the front door, and as such knocked twice and waited for her husband and the social worker to join her.

Ellis and Hodgins were at her side just as the door opened, and there stood a smiling Bennie Andrews. "Hello, there!" she said, as cheerfully as possibly, given the news she'd been given just two days prior. "My name is Bernadette Andrews, and you must be Charles and Sarah McGovern?"

Angela and Hodgins nodded, dutifully. "Nice to meet you." Angela said, putting out her hand. Bennie took it, gratefully, her grasp on Angela's hand a bit weak, Angela noticed. But that was normal, given her condition.

Hodgins put his hand out as well to shake hers. "Charles McGovern. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Andrews."

Bennie shook his hand, as well, giggling. "Oh, please! Mrs. Andrews is my mother-in-law and she's _long_ gone! Please, call me Bennie." Angela and Hodgins could tell that her joy was forced. Both could see the sadness in her eyes. "Now, won't you come in."

Angela and Hodgins nodded and followed Bennie into the house, Ellis trailing along behind them.

When they reached the sitting room, Bennie told them to make themselves comfortable on the couch, which they did. "So," she said, as she took a seat in her own chair. "Ellis tells me that you two are looking to adopt today. Is that right?"

Angela smiled brightly. "Oh, yes! We would love to adopt a child from here! They all seem so well behaved and we've always wanted a little boy or girl of our own." Her words were genuine and she was so ecstatic that even Hodgins believed her.

"Well, dears, you're right about my children being well-behaved. Mama raised them well, you see. I've had most of them since they were very little, and the rest since birth. They're all just like my own. I could never have children of my own." Bennie said, sounding quite sad.

Angela smiled sympathetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm unable to have children as well, so this is our only option. And we'd of course, agree to an open adoption so you could still see them anytime you want."

Bennie smiled genuinely, but shook her head. "Thank you, Sweetheart, but that just won't be possible. You see, I'm very ill. The doctor didn't give me much more time and my Eustace, my sweet Eustace, he's heart broken, partly because of my illness and partly because when I go, all the children will have to be moved."

"Why is that?" Angela asked.

"Well, a single parent with a job can't raise fourteen children all by his lonesome. That's why we're trying to find all our children good homes, where they won't be hurt or subjected to any cruelty. So, when Ellis told me that you were looking to adopt, I jumped at the chance. Now, I suppose you'll be looking at all the younger children?"

Angela shook her head. "We are unbiased when it comes to age. Any child will do, as long as there is a mutual bond, of course. We'll even take one or two more if you need us to."

"That would be lovely but I don't know if I could saddle you with that burden. You see, as well-behaved as my children are-"

"MAAAA!" A loud scream cut her off as a little girl with raven black hair came running in, tears in her eyes, and threw herself in Bennie's lap.

_'What was that?' _Booth's voice came through into Angela's ear.

_'It was probably Max. What's wrong with her, Ange_?' Brennan said, sounding very concerned and mother-like.

"What happened, Sweetie?" Angela asked, showing concern for the little girl.

Max turned her face to her, sniffling. "My brother...Jason...kicked the ball...a-and it went...right into...my eye." she whimpered. Angela could now see that her right eye was swelling and was turning purple.

"Oh, Sweetie, you should get some ice on that right away." Angela said.

Hodgins stood up. "I'll get in. Where's your kitchen?" He asked Bennie.

"Just through those doors." Bennie said, pointing behind her to a set of swinging doors.

Hodgins nodded and ran into the kitchen, while the three women tried to calm the sobbing little girl.

Once in the kitchen, Hodgins ran to the freezer and opened it, grabbing a few cubes of ice from a bin, then went to the sink and grabbed a dishcloth, throwing the ice in and tying the cloth, before running back out, explaining in a whisper to an inquiring Brennan what happened to Max.

When he returned with the ice, Angela took it from him and took the girl's face in her hand. "Okay, Sweetie, now tell me if I'm putting too much pressure on your eye and I'll stop, okay?" Max nodded and Angela placed the ice bag gently on the affected eye.

Max hissed slightly, but then relaxed, putting her hand oer Angela's and smiling, slightly, through her tears. "Thank you." she said.

Angela smiled down at the little girl. "You're welcome, Sweetheart." she said, letting Max take over and backing away. Max pressed the ice against her eye and leaned back against her mother.

"I'm Max!" she said, suddenly, smiling brightly. "What's your name?"

Angela smiled. "I'm An...Sarah. I'm Sarah McGovern. This is my husband, Charles. Say hi, Charlie." she said, nudging Hodgins, who smiled.

"Hi, Max. What she said." he joked, making the little girl giggle.

"You're funny." Max said. "Are you gonna adopt us?" she asked, as she noticed Ellis sitting next to Angela on the couch.

Angela nodded, feeling almost sad that she was lying to this little girl. "Yes. One or two of you are going to come home with Charlie and me. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would. But...there's only one of me." Max said, a confused expression on her face.

Angela smiled. _This is so Brennan's kid._ She thought to herself.

"I guess you're right." Angela said. "But I meant one or two of the children that live here, which would include you."

"Oohhhh! I see."

_Yep. Definitely Bren's kid._

**Filler chapter...srry. REVIEW and the next will have some meaning, possibly even an adoption!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update!**

Chapter Fourteen

Before they knew it, all of Bennie's children had been called to the sitting room, including Thomas, the little boy that had enchanted Angela outside. He was still sucking his thumb and he held another little girl's hand in his other. All the children settled on the couch across from Angela and Hodgins, all sitting in an orderly manner, with the younger children on the older children's laps.

Angela couldn't help her reaction to the youngest children, especially the twin girls, who smiled up at her with bright brown eyes covered by fiery red hair.

Bennie turned to her children. "My dears, this is Mr. and Mrs. McGovern. They're here looking to adopt a child or two." There was a unanimous gasp. "Now, I know that many of you may be surprised. We haven't had an adoption in years, but I want you all to be on your best behavior for the nice couple. Alright?"

All fourteen children nodded. Some, Angela noticed, were now frowning and holding on tightly to their siblings. Angela frowned. She didn't like being the cause of so much stress for these children, even if the adoption wasn't real. Bennie turned to her, then. "Mrs. McGovern, would you like me to introduce you all?"

Angela shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure they can tell me their names." she said, politely. "Why don't you go take a rest?" Angela said this as gently as possible, noticing how weary Bennie looked.

Bennie nodded, gratefully. "Thank you, Dear. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

Angela nodded and watched as the woman went before turning to the children. "Hello!" she said, smiling brightly. "I'm Angela and this is my husband, Charlie." She motioned to Hodgins, who smiled and waved. "What are your names."

"Kyle."

"Stephanie."

"Megan."

"Marti."

"Kerry."

"Garret."

"Tobey."

"Sam."

"Jason."

"Cassie."

"You know me!" Max said, giggling. Angela smiled at the little girl. She also seemed to have Booth's charm. How extraordinary.

"You know me, too!" Thomas said, taking his thumb out of his mouth for a second.

"Maggie."

"Ana."

Angela smiled. "Those are all really nice names. I hope I can remember them all."

Hodgins grinned. "Me too!"

Kyle scowled at him. "_Mama_ can remember them all, no problem."

Angela frowned. "I'm sure she can. She seems like a really nice woman."

"She's the best!" Jason interjected.

"_Jason!_" Ellis scolded from the couch. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Miss McDonald." Jason said. "My Mommy is the best mommy in the world. She saved me."

"Saved you?" Angela asked.

"Jason went to another home for a while because of some problems he had, and the parents there abused him horribly. If it hadn't been for Bennie's insistence on visiting him, well..." Ellis trailed off. "We're just glad she insisted."

Jason and the rest of the children nodded. "_That's_ why nobody will ever replace her."

Angela smiled, sympathetically. "We're not trying to replace her, Sweetie. We're just-"

She was cut off by Hodgins cell phone ringing. "Sorry!" he said, looking at his called ID. "I'll just take this outside." he said, rushing out.

Angela excused him and he ran out, answering his phone. "Charles McGovern. Attorney at Law." he said, playing his part.

"Hodgins!" Booth said. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be compiling evidence!"

"Sorry, man, but I couldn't get away. I'm outside now, though. So...just stay on the line, okay. Make it look like I'm on a business call."

"While you're collecting evidence?" Brennan's voice came over the speaker.

"Yeah, well, I can pretend I dropped my pen or something and I'm looking for it." Hodgins said, walking towards Eustace's truck, which was in the driveway. "Like I'm writing something for a client."

"Do you have paper?" Brennan asked.

"No, but I have hands."

"Of course you do! But what does that have to do with anything?" Brennan asked. Booth explained it to her. "Ohhh, I see. That's very unprofessional, Hodgins."

"Doesn't matter." Hodgins said. "It's not real." Quickly, he got down on his knees by the back wheel of the truck, and began gathering up gravel, throwing it into his pocket, before acting on a whim and reaching into the wheel. Feeling something strange, he scooped up some dirt, with a few foreign objects in it, in his hand and pulled it out. "Bingo!" he said, putting the dirt in his pocket.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I found some dirt in his tires. It doesn't belong anywhere around here."

"How can you tell?" Brennan asked.

"How many times do I have to say that _this is what I do_ before it sinks in?" Hodgins asked, irritably.

"Hey," Booth said. "You better cut the attitude if you want use to babysit your kid while you're out with Angela next week."

"Sorry." Hodgins mumbled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"You better be. Call us if anything else comes up. Alright?"

"Mmkay." Hodgins answered, hanging up, before turning back to the house.

Only to come face to face with Eustace Andrews...a _very angry_ Eustace Andrews.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update!**

Chapter Fifteen

Hodgins was absolutely terrified by the look in Eustace's eyes, as his intense blue gaze bore seemingly into Hodgins' soul.

"What in the _Hell_ are you doing to my car?" The older man growled.

Hodgins' eyes widened in fear as he looked from Eustace to the car and back, trying to think of a legible excuse. "I, uh, I...dropped my...pen! I dropped my pen and, um...I was just looking for it. But, uh, I can't seem t-to find it. It might be u-under your car!"

Eustace eyed him, strangely. "Why are you yelling, boy? I ain't deaf, you know."

Hodgins chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I know. You just s-startle me and when one's heart rate goes up, th-they have a hard time controlling their voice, you know?" Eustace continued to stare at him. "_Any_way, my name is Charles McGovern. I'm here with my wife...Sarah, hoping to adopt a child."

Eustace's gaze intensified. "Oh, so you wanna take one of my children away, huh? Well, I got news for you, buddy. You better get your sorry little ass out of here before-"

"Eustace!" Bennie exclaimed, as she came barreling out the door, towards them. "What do you think you're doing? Please, don't scare another one away!"

Eustace turned to his ailing wife, who was breathing quite heavily and still had a bottle of pills in her hand.

"I was just talking to the boy, Bennie." Eustace said, apologetically. "I didn't mean no harm. Don't get yourself all worked up now. You're sick, you know."

Hodgins noted with disgust that he didn't say this with concern or compassion for his wife's well-being, but as if her sickness were a burden to him, an annoyance even.

Bennie didn't seem to notice this. "I know, Eustace, and I was about to take my medication when I heard you yelling at nice Mr. McGovern over here. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"He was messing with my truck." Eustace said, pointing to Hodgins like a tattling child.

"Oh, Eustace, grow up!" Bennie scolded. "I'm sure he meant no harm. Right, Mr. McGovern?"

Hodgins nodded. "Yes! I was just looking for a pen that I dropped. Nothing big. Also, this is a very good vehicle. A friend of mine has this kind of truck for his...Landscaping business." Hodgins ad libbed. "He says its very dependable."

Eustace leered at him. "It is. Even if you're a lowly construction worker." he growled.

Hodgins eyebrows went up. "Construction? Nice. You must be doing real well."

Eustace glared at him, causing Bennie to slap his arm. "Eustace, behave!" she scolded. "Actually, dear, the money is from my parents. They were very wealthy, you see, and they left money for Eustace and I after they passed so we could keep up our family."

Hodgins nodded. "That was very nice of them." he said, conversationally. "And obviously, it worked. You have a very lovely home, Mrs. Andrews."

Bennie smiled. "Thank you, Mr. McGovern. But, please, call me Bennie."

Hodgins smiled. "As long as you call me J...Charles." he got himself just in time.

Bennie smiled. "Very well. Would you like to come back inside to your wife? Who I must say, is getting along quite famously with the children."

Hodgins smiled proudly. "Really? I'd like to see that."

"Okay, then, follow me." Bennie said.

"Oh, actually," Hodgins said, looking around, "I'm gonna try to see if I can get my pen out from under the truck. Tell Sarah I'll be right in though."

Bennie nodded and turned towards the house once more, shooting another warning glance at Eustace as she went.

Once she had disappeared into the house, Hodgins was back on his knees, pretending to look for the nonexistent pen, when he was pulled roughly up by his collar by Eustace.

"Listen, boy," Eustace hissed in his face, "I _know_ that you're up to something here, and if you think I'm gonna let you get any of _my_ children, you're insane. So, you just watch yourself, because I'm keeping my eye on you." Eustace let go of Hodgins, pushing him roughly away, before shooting him one last glare, getting into his truck, and driving away.

Hodgins watched him leave, truly fearing for his life. He almost didn't hear Brennan's voice in his ear, calling to him. "Hodgins? Hodgins! What happened?"

Hodgins shook his head, refocusing himself. "Uh...he threatened me. For some reason he really doesn't want any of those kids to be adopted, but not like he really cares for them, but because they're like...his property. I think he really might have done it. I mean-"

He didn't finish that statement as something in the gravel caught his eye. Hodgins kneeled down once more and took a pair of tweezers out of his pocket, carefully picking up a small piece of fragmented fabric. "Hodgins, what's going on?" Booth asked.

"I think I found evidence that Eustace murdered his Foster Daughter." Hodgins said, grinning to himself as he stood up.

"That's wonderful!" Brennan exclaimed. "Sort of..."

"How is this a 'sort of' kind of wonderful?" Hodgins asked. "I just found evidence that could convict him."

"Well, for one thing there's still the matter of _why_ he did it, and then the fact that there are sixteen other people living in that house. The thing you found could belong to any of them. _What did you find_?" he asked.

**Update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update!**

Chapter Sixteen

It was a piece of clothing that Hodgins found. Purple cloth that matched the clothing found on Andi's body, so it was confirmed that even though Eustace may have not played a large role in her death, his truck sure did.

After Hodgins had found this evidence, he went back into the house and told Angela that there had been an emergency at the Law Firm and they had to leave immediately. The couple thanked Bennie for her hospitality and promised to be back soon when they had made their decision, both feeling horribly guilty about the lie, but knowing that solving the murder was more important.

Hodgins had to pry Angela away from Thomas though, since both woman and child had become so attached together that he was sitting in her lap when he re-entered the house.

"He's so cute!" Angela complained on their way back to the lab after they met up with Booth and Brennan and picked up their son. "I want to keep him!"

Hodgins had just laughed and reminded her about the six-month-old in the back seat.

"That doesn't mean we can't adopt a couple dozen kids...or even just one _incredibly_ cute one!" She protested.

Hodgins just laughed and shook his head as they pulled into the lab. He rushed in, while she got the baby, knowing that he had urgent business to attend to.

He was, in fact, already analyzing the sample and confirming the match to Andi's clothing and was doing a happy dance when Angela came in, causing her to stop, hand the baby to Brennan-who was walking by, unsuspecting and confused-, and take a video with her phone, grinning madly to herself when he didn't even notice as she placed her camera back in her purse and took the baby back from a still thoroughly confused Brennan.

"What did you find, Hodgins?" Brennan asked, stepping up to his desk.

Hodgins grinned at her. "The fabric I found underneath Eustace Andrews' car matches the sample from the shirt Andi was wearing."

"That means Eustace Andrews is most likely the murderer." Brennan surmised.

Hodgins nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Somebody should definitely tell Booth."

Brennan nodded. "Yes. He's in my office. I'll go tell him now." Brennan said, waddling to her office, where Booth was lying on the couch, exhausted after having to deal with 'Baby Hodgins' all day, who, after his parents left, wouldn't stop fussing while they tried to feed him and change him and cried when Booth tried to put him down for a nap.

"Booth!"

He was just drifting off when a sudden voice startled him and he was knocked him to the floor, letting out a loud, "Oof!"

Booth looked up at his very pregnant girlfriend standing above him, an excited expression on her face. What is it Bones?" he groaned, sitting up.

Brennan sat down on the couch next to him, smiling. "We found incriminating evidence!"

"Really? About Eustace?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded, very pleased with her and Hodgins' work. "That's great, Bones. But we still don't have a motive."

"Well, I was thinking about sending Angela and Hodgins back and having them talk more with the children. Maybe they can give us some insight on what kind of man Eustace really is."

"We tried that, remember?" Booth said, standing up and cracking his back. Brennan immediately began to work her hands up and down his back, taking out the knots and realigning his spine. "According to all the kids, Eustace and Bennie are great parents."

"Well, we know Bennie is, if the constant grievance of Andi is any indication. But from what Hodgins and Angela tell me, it doesn't seem like Eustace is very depressed, just possessive of his remaining children."

"Well, there has to be some reason for that. A little lower, Bones." Booth said, moaning as Brennan's hands loosened a very stubborn knot in his back. "Ahh...that's much better. Thanks, Bones." Booth turned and kissed her forehead. "Anyway, maybe Sweets can be of some help."

"How?" Brennan asked. "I highly doubt that Bennie is going to allow her kids to speak to a Forensic Psychologist."

"Yes, but I bet if their Social Workers say that it's required..."

"Then she'll have no choice." Brennan finished for him, catching on.

Booth grinned at her and nodded.

**Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update!**

Chapter Seventeen

Bennie Andrews was attempting to help her youngest, Margaret and Anastasia, how to read a simple book when there was a knock at the door.

Bennie looked up at the clock. "Now, who could _that_ be at two in the afternoon?" she asked, rhetorically, standing up. "You two girls stay right here and keep on reading. Okay?"

The girls nodded and nearly knocked their heads together as they both tried to read the book in their hands.

Bennie smiled adoringly at them before leaving the Family Room to answer the door. She was more than just a little surprised to see one of her Social Workers, Nicole Dennis, there, with what looked to be another Foster child...dressed in a suit?

"Hello, Nicole. How are you, Sweetie? And who might this young man be?" Bennie said, politely.

"Hello, Bennie. Nice to see you again. I trust everything is going well. And this is Lance Sweets. He's a child psychologist." Nicole explained.

"A child psychologist?" Bennie asked, looking concerned. "Well now, why is he here?" she asked, shaking the hand that Sweets put out for her.

"Well, your children just lost a sibling, I hear, and I think they may need a little counseling. Just to make sure they're not dealing with too much stress and all that. It's routine, really, Bennie." Nicole said, brushing it off. "He'll be out of here in an hour, two hours tops. He just wants to make sure that the kids are all right. Okay?"

"But you didn't do this when Henry died." Bennie said, her voice shaking.

"That's because most of your kids were too young to question it. Except for Andi and even she, Stephanie, and Kyle all went to the School Psychologists to take care of it themselves. None of your kids have done so this time around. We just want to make sure that this is dealt with as healthily as possible. I'll be supervising, of course. Lance here is a good psychologist but even he needs a little guidance." She smiled, jokingly at Sweets, who smiled back, somewhat insulted by her words.

"Alright then." Bennie admonished. "That'll be okay. The children won't return for at least another half hour though. Why don't you two come in and I'll make you some tea?"

Nicole and Sweets nodded and stepped in, following Bennie to the Family room, where the twins were still staring blankly at the pages. They looked up when they noticed the new visitors. Margaret smiled at Sweets and he smiled back. "Hi, there." he said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Maggie. This is Stasia. What's yours?" Margaret asked.

Sweets smiled. "I'm Lance. Lance Sweets. But, you can call me Sweets."

"Hello, Sweets." the girls chorused, before returning to their book.

Sweets smiled at them and turned to Bennie. "They're very cute." He complimented.

Bennie smiled. "Thank you." she said. "They're my youngest. I've been trying to get them adopted but nobody will come. We had one couple yesterday but I haven't heard back from them yet." Bennie whispered as she handed Sweets a cup of tea.

Sweets smiled. "Well, I would take them in a heart beat. They're just adorable."

"Really?" Bennie asked. "Are you looking to adopt?"

Sweets nearly choked on his tea. "Ahem. No, but I could talk to my...girlfriend and see if she'd be willing to look into it. Daisy just adores children. I'm sure she'll consider it very seriously."

Bennie smiled. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Sweets said, smiling once more at the little girls. "I was adopted myself, you know."

"Really?" Bennie asked, intrigued.

Sweets nodded. "When I was six. Yeah. I loved my parents. So I'd most likely adopt children of my own." He took a sip of his tea.

Bennie waited for him to say more, but he didn't so she just settled with small talk about the weather and about her children and what they were like.

Forty minutes later, their talk was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and footsteps rushing through the foyer towards the family, followed closely by the appearance of about a dozen children, all pink-faced from the blustering Autumn wind. "Hey, Mama." one of the younger boys said, running in and kissing Bennie's cheek. One by one all the children came in to hug and kiss their mother hello, before heading to their respective rooms to do their homework.

When the last of the children had exited the Family Room, Bennie stood up. "Well, then, you must be wanting to talk to the children. Who would you like to talk to first?"

"Your oldest." Sweets said. "Going down to the youngest child around age seven or eight."

"We don't have a seven or eight year old. We have six year olds and a nine year old."

"Then the nine year old should be the youngest." Sweets said, nodding.

"All right, then." Bennie said, walking to the hall. "Kyle! Come down here, please." she called.

Kyle was at the doorway within minutes. "Yeah, Mom?" he asked.

"Sweetie there's a psychologist here to speak to you and the others. He just wants to talk about Andi. Can you give him a few moments of your time?"

Kyle eyed Sweets. "Sure. I guess..." he said.

"Great. He's over there. Show him to your room and tell the others I said to do their homework in the kitchen until it's their turn. Alright?"

Kyle nodded and motioned for Sweets to follow him, which he did, so they could start the discussions that would tell Lance so much more than he needed to know.

**REVIEW! And if you want a special spoiler about the gender of the Bones baby, go to . !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update!**

Chapter Eighteen

The next time Booth and Brennan saw Sweets, he was wide-eyed and distraught, sitting on his office and playing with his slinky, which he'd told Booth a thousand times not to do while they were in therapy.

Booth knocked softly before stepping in. "Sweets?" he said. "You alright?" he asked, noticing the Psychologist's paler than normal complexion.

Brennan came in after him. "Yes, you look very pale, Sweets. And you seem...distracted." She gave him a concerned look, which Booth had taken to calling her 'mothering' look. "What's wrong?"

Sweets looked up, surprised, as if noticing them for the first time. "Oh, hey guys." he said. "Do you know Kerry?"

"The singer?" Booth asked.

Sweets shook his head and Brennan spoke up. "I think he means the girl at the Foster Home. Kerry Spring? Right?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah. She's a nice kid. Does well in school. Not into drugs or alcohol. Doesn't smoke. And she's an _amazing _artist. She's almost as good as Angela. And so...young." Sweets shook his head, looking away from the inquiring couple. "I can't believe..." he trailed off.

"Can't believe _what_, Sweets?" Brennan asked.

Sweets shook his head and Booth could swear there were tears in his eyes as he put down the slinky and reached into his jacket pocket, coming out with a large, manila envelope. Shakily, he handed it to Booth.

"Those are some of the paintings she made." Sweets explained, as Booth opened the envelope and emptied the contents -half a dozen photos- onto the table, and he and Brennan began looking through them, their mouths opening wide in disgust.

Each photo depicted a painting that consisted of an old man, drawn in intricate detail, either beating or touching smaller figures that bore resemblances to the children at the Foster home. "She hides these from her family. And _especially_ from Eustace."

"Because every one of these features him..." Booth said, his eyes captured on a specific painting, where Kerry and what was obviously Stephanie were painted, half naked with Eustace right behind them. Booth's fist clenched around the photo and Brennan had to shake him to make him hear her.

"Booth! Stop! You're destroying evidence!" she said, sternly, rubbing his back. Booth loosened his grip, letting the photo fall back to the table. Brennan's hand on his back was soothing, but it didn't stop the flash of red that flitted across his eyes every few moments.

"I'm sorry." Booth sighed. "It's just...people like this..."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "I know, Booth. I feel the same way. I've dealt with this before, remember?"

Booth's eyes snapped to her and then down to her pregnant belly. He'd almost forgotten the hell she'd gone through as a teen in the Foster Care System. "I know," he said, softly, feeling the anger begin to subside slightly as he pulled her to him and placed a soft hand on her swollen belly. "And I'm sorry, Bones. I wish you hadn't gone through all that."

Brennan shrugged. "No use in trying to change the past now, Booth." she said, smiling slightly. "Besides, if I hadn't gone through all that, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm certain none of us would be."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. I guess. I just want you to know that I would rather die than let our daughter go through what you and Kerry and all those other girls in the home are going through."

Brennan smiled, lovingly. "I know, Booth." she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you. But, right now, we have to go get Eustace Andrews and bring him in, so he doesn't do something like this again."

Booth nodded and stood up. "Okay. Let's go, then. Sweets!" Sweets looked up, as if awoken from a dream.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're coming with us. Come on." Booth said, taking his phone out and speaking into it. "Yeah, I need a few cars to meet me at..." he gave them the address as Brennan was helped to her feet by Sweets. "Okay. See ya there." Booth said, hanging up. "I got permission to use the siren," he said, grinning as he helped Brennan into her coat. "So that'll shave about twenty minutes off of our trip." He finished with Brennan's coat and went to work on his own.

Sweets just stood there, staring at him. "Sweets, get your coat on. It's quite cold outside." Brennan coaxed.

Sweets nodded numbly and grabbed his own coat, pulling it on and buttoning it up, before motioning towards the door with his head. "Lead the way." he mumbled.

Booth nodded and opened the door letting Brennan and Sweets precede him and patting Sweets on the back, comfortingly, as he flipped off the lights and followed them out.

**Update!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . Com (without spaces, of course) visit and join the site for daily spoilers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update!**

Chapter Nineteen

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to lay to rest our sister, our daughter, and our friend, Andrea "Andi" Winter. Andi lived a difficult life. She was abandoned as an infant and left to the care of the state, and was then handed over to two of the most loving and affectionate Foster Parents, Mr Eustace Andrews and his lovely wife, Bernadette "Bennie" Andrews..."

Twenty-five bodies were gathered around a small mural, a picture of a young girl, surrounded by candles and flowers and cards upon a stage. A grieving woman stood next to a man, crying into a handkerchief and leaning against the stoic-faced man for support. More than a dozen youths were spread out around them, most of their cheeks tear-streaked. Others comforting the younger children.

A priest stood behind the small stage, reading prayers from the Good Book, a sympathetic look etched on his face.

In all this grief, nobody saw the two men in suits and coats and the very pregnant woman carrying a large potted plant, in between them, as they came up behind the grieving couple.

Well, one younger girl saw and waved to them but one stony-faced head shake from the older looking man told her that now just wasn't the time. She looked down immediately, her long black hair covering her face as the trio walked past her.

The oldest man walked up behind the couple and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned and smiled through her tears at him. He pulled her into a hug.

The woman, Bennie, was taken aback at first but then hugged back, becoming more confused as the man whispered something in her ear.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, before pulling away and motioning the younger man forth.

The younger man immediately took the grieving father's arms and clipped a pair of handcuffs over them, while the older man glared at him and started to speak.

"Eustace Andrews, you are under arrest for the murder of your Foster Daughter, Andrea Winter. You have the right to remain silent..." he continued giving the old man his Miranda rights as he led him away, his wife sobbing harder and asking what the hell was going on. The woman, Brennan, pulled her into her arms and held while she sobbed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bennie." she soothed as she held her. "I'm so very sorry." Bennie continued to sob into her shoulder as Brennan comforted her, and the children gathered around, wrapping their arms around the women in comfort.

Soon Brennan was forced to extricate herself as Booth came back to her.

Brennan handed the plotted plant to the oldest child, Kyle, and promised Bennie to return soon, with help and comfort.

Bennie nodded and hugged Brennan good bye.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"She threatened to run away." Brennan stated as she and Booth sat down at her kitchen table to eat.

Booth nodded. "Because Eustace was abusing her and her sisters. She wanted to take her sisters with her, but she couldn't."

"So she promised to come back, and told them not to say anything to anybody."

"But somehow Eustace found out and he went after her." Booth took a bite of his food, not at all tasting the sweet flavor that it usually possessed.

"He took her down in the driveway when she tried to run away in the middle of the night. She of course had the hand..."

"And it being the only usable weapon that could subdue her, Eustace hit her with it and it went through her chest. He didn't mean to kill her, but he couldn't exactly bring her to the hospital either."

"Because she could reveal all the sexual abuse she and her sisters were put through." Brennan said, nodding, and taking some Mee Krob for herself out of a carton.

Booth nodded. "So he drove all the way to that house in Whatever-ville, broke in and dumped her body there, having heard about the sick rumors about the house itself."

"Only, he didn't expect anybody to go down there the next month and find the body."

Booth grinned. "Or that the best Anthropologist in the country-"

"World." Brennan corrected.

Booth smiled. "Yes, _world._ He didn't expect you to still be out in the field for at least a few more days and solve the case."

"_With_ the help of one of the best agents in the FBI." Brennan added.

Booth grinned. "Yeah, well, I only did the police work. You ID'ed the victim, identified the particulates, and found all the marks on the bone and in the flesh."

"That wasn't just me, Booth." Brennan said, taking another bite. "That was me, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, _and_ Wendell. Sweets, as well."

"Oh yeah. He's the one that figured out what Eustace was doing to those kids by talking to Kerry." Booth looked over at the Psychologist seated at the counter, looking down blankly at his food. "Good job, Sweets!" He congratulated.

Sweets looked over, as if in a daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks, Booth."

Brennan, though not the most intuitive person, knew _something_ was wrong. "What's the matter, Sweets?"

Sweets shrugged, looking like a sad, lost puppy. "Nothing. Just...those kids."

"What kids?" Sweets shot Brennan a look and she understood. "Oh, you mean the Foster Children, right?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah, I mean, they're father just went to prison and is facing, like, 20 to life and their mother is about to..._expire_. What's going to happen to _them_?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope its good. They deserve a good home after what they've been through."

"Especially little Max." Booth said, grinning at the thought of the little girl. "She's a little cutie, ain't she, Bones?"

Brennan nodded in agreement. "She is very sweet, too. And affectionate."

Sweets smiled. "Well, then, why don't you take her then?" Sweets asked.

Brennan and Booth snapped their heads toward him. "What?" they asked in unison.

Sweets shrugged. "Adopt her. In fact, we should help all of them get adopted."

"But Booth and I are already having a child of our own." Brennan said, patting her rounded belly, even though she knew that was a bad excuse.

"So?" Sweets said. "You can have one more, can't you? Besides, it's obvious you have an affection for the little girl. I, myself, was thinking of adopting the little twins, Maggie and Stasia. Daisy would love them, don't you think?"

Booth chuckled. "Daisy loves anything that moves."

Brennan agreed.

Sweets sighed. "Ignoring that. And Angela has already expressed how much she loves the little boy, Tommy. And she would probably _love_ Kerry. And I saw one of the older girls reading your book, Dr. Brennan. I think her name was Stacey."

"It's _Stephanie_, Sweets." Brennan corrected. "And she was very nice." she looked at Booth. "Unless, you want another son, Booth?"

Booth sighed and shrugged. "Well, that Kyle kid seemed kinda cool. He was muscular, jock-like. He'd make a good big brother to Parker."

"That's right." Sweets agreed. "And you don't even have to adopt them. Dr. Brennan, you're a Foster Parent, right?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, and so is Booth. He registered some time ago."

"Good. So, if you don't want to adopt, you can still Foster the kids."

"In my apartment?" Brennan asked. "There's not enough room for all of them."

"No, I guess there isn't." Sweets conceded. "But what if you bought a house, or used one of the Hodgins' estates? I'm sure he and Angela would want to help in any way they could."

"Maybe..." Booth said. "What do you think, Bones?"

But, Brennan was already on the phone with Angela, telling her Sweets' plan.

**If you wanna know what happens next, REVIEW!**

**www . CassieBones . Blogspot . com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update! Second to last chapter!**

Chapter Twenty

"So," Booth said, looking at all the faces around the table, "I guess you're all wondering why we brought you here."

"_We're_ not." Angela piped up, talking for herself and Hodgins, who was sitting next to her. He nodded in agreement, distracted by his gurgling son.

"Me neither." Sweets said, his arm slung around his girlfriend.

"Okay, then," Booth said. "_Most _of you are probably wondering why Bones and I called you here. Caroline? Cam and Paul? Daisy?"

Four heads nodded and Booth grinned, triumphantly.

"Good! Okay, so let me just get straight to this then. As you all very well know, the last case we worked involved a home of Foster Children, where one of their siblings, Andi Winter, the oldest, died to the hands of her Foster Father." All heads nodded this time. "Well, since the young girl's Foster Mother, who, for the record, was loving of all her children and had absolutely no idea what her husband was doing to them, is very sick with Ovarian Cancer, and therefore doesn't have much time to live-"

"We want all of you to agree to take in the Foster Children." Brennan said, cutting right to the chase.

Booth scowled at her. "I was getting to that, Bones."

Brennan shrugged. "I'm sorry, Booth, but the baby is resting on my bladder and I didn't want this to take too long. Besides, we all know the story. So, just give them the files and let them decide on their own."

Booth sighed. "Alright." he said, picking up the stack of case files in front of them and spreading them out in the middle of the table. "Look over the kids' files before you make any decisions. They're all really good kids. Really, they are."

"Oh, but Booth and I have Stephanie Russel and Maxine Summer. Also, Booth, I'd like the other six-year-old, Cassie, I think her name is. She looked to be a very good reader and also quite shy. Reminds me of when I was younger."

Booth grinned. "Alright, Bones. I guess one more couldn't hurt. But, good God, I'm gonna be the only man amongst five ladies."

Brennan chuckled. "That is true. Would you like to adopt a boy, as well?"

Booth shrugged. "That's okay. I'm fine with it. I'll just bring Parker by more often."

Brennan nodded. "That would be nice, as well."

"We've got Tommy!" Angela exclaimed, clutching the little boy's file to her chest.

"Angela, I think you should look at Kerry Spring's file, as well. She's a very talented artist. And Sweets and Daisy should look at the Russo twins. They remind me very much of you two." Brennan suggested, handing them the files, which they took smiling.

Caroline, meanwhile, was busy looking at the file of Garret Winter. "Oh, look at this, cherie," she said, showing the file to Cam. "He look just like my Daddy. That old man would love this little boy."

Cam nodded, clutching the file of the Summer twins, Samuel and Tobey, which Paul had found interesting. "They skipped a grade?" he said, amazed. "Wow, they're probably pretty smart kids." Cam agreed, then showed him the file of the Logan twins, Megan and Marti.

"Don't they remind you of Michelle?" she asked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, they look like her." he agreed.

Brennan smiled at all the people around them, their friends, their _family_, all mooning over the files of the Foster children. She found herself tearing up, wishing that she had had people like this when she was younger, wanting to take her in and keep her away from harm.

Booth noticed her tears and was quick to put an arm around her. "Bones, you alright?" he asked.

Brennan nodded, and wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine, Booth. "Just...I know this is illogical, but I wish that there'd been people like our friends when I was in the system, who were willing to get me out and keep me safe."

Booth nodded in understanding. "I know, Bones. But, you know what, better late than never. You're lucky enough now to have _friends_ like that. Friends that are willing to take care of these kids and keep them safe from harm. And because you're asking them to."

Brennan smiled up at him and nodded. "Thanks, Booth." she said, kissing him softly. "That means a lot."

Booth smiled. "I know it does." he said, kissing her forehead.

Then he stood up and looked at all their friends, holding files in front of them, leaving them theirs.

"Okay, he said. Now, let's see who has who."

"_Whom_." Brennan corrected.

Booth shot her an amused look, before picking up a pad and pen. "Angela and Hodgins?"

"Tommy, Kerry, and Kyle." Angela exclaimed.

"Okay...Caroline?"

"I got that Garret Winter boy. He looks strong and good. He can help me around the house." Caroline answered.

Booth nodded. "Sweets and Daisy?"

"We've got Anastasia, Margaret, and Jason." Daisy said smiling, looking at her boyfriend.

Booth nodded. "Cam and Paul?"

"We have Megan, Marti, Samuel, and Tobey." Paul said.

"Good. Now, all that's left, after ours, is...nobody. Okay, I'm gonna call in the social workers to set things up with you, and _then_, we're gonna go meet your kids." He grinned at them before opening the door, and was almost run over by Brennan as she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder as all their friends burst out laughing.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Nearly Three hours later, everybody was heading towards one of Hodgins' many estates, this one located just outside DC, where they'd set up a Foster home for the kids.

Booth and Brennan were already registered Foster Parents, and Angela and Hodgins had registered just after Michael was born. So they were able to make arrangements with social services to move all the children, and Bennie, to the estate, where they were all being taken care of by Michael's part time nanny and a full-time nurse for Bennie.

All four couples and Prosecutor entered the estate and Booth led them straight to Bennie's room, where all fourteen children were gathered at Bennie's bedside, most of the older ones were sobbing, while the younger were snuggled up to their siblings. Bennie wasn't looking too well, either. She was a sickly pale green color and hooked up to numerous machines. The shock of what her now _ex_-husband had been doing and what he did had caused her great stress and caused her slowly declining health to more rapidly decrease. The doctor hadn't given her much more time to live.

Brennan walked into the room first. "Hello, Bennie." she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful, dearie." Bennie said, smiling weakly. "I could do a jig right now, if I wanted to...but I don't really want to."

Brennan smiled weakly back. "I understand that. You...you look good." she said, her voice shaking.

Bennie smiled. "No need to be so polite, Sweetheart. I'm sure I look a mess right now. But, you look lovely, my dear. You're pregnancy is making you glow wonderfully."

Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Thank you." she said, absently holding her swollen belly. "Um..." she looked at all the kids. "Do you think we could have a moment, please? We need to talk to your mother."

Kyle and Stephanie nodded, leading their younger siblings out of the room, while Booth and Brennan's friends shuffled in.

Once they were all gone and the door had been closed behind them, Brennan turned back to Bennie. "These are all our friends." she said. "They've all arranged to adopt and Foster your children."

Bennie looked around at them all, recognizing most faces. "Sarah and Charles McGovern? Dr. Sweets, the psychologist?"

Angela blushed. "Actually, Bennie, my name is Angela Montenegro. This is my husband, Jack Hodgins. This little one right here," she motioned towards her son, currently encased in a baby holder, "is Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. He's our son." Bennie smiled at the brown-eyed little boy, who smiled back and cooed. "Sorry we lied to you but we work with the FBI, you know? We had to."

Bennie shook her head. "It's fine, Sweetheart. No harm done, and you followed through on your promise to adopt."

Angela nodded. "Yes, we did. We've adopted Kerry, Tommy, and Kyle."

Bennie smiled. "That's nice. They deserve good parents like you." She turned to Booth and Brennan. "Who are you two adopting?"

"We've adopted Max, Cassie, and Stephanie." Brennan said, smiling proudly.

Bennie grinned. "Oh, Stephy will absolutely _love_ that. She's a big fan of yours, you know."

Brennan nodded. "I know."

"And you?" Bennie asked Sweets and Daisy.

Sweets smiled softly. "Margaret, Anastasia, and Jason."

Bennie smiled. "Good. Those three are actually pretty close. Keeping them together will be good for them."

"We hope so." Daisy said. "I certainly wouldn't want to be a horrible mother!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Bennie just chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be, dear." she said, then turned to Cam. "Who are you adopting, Sweetie?"

Cam smiled. "Marti, Megan, Samuel, and Tobey." she said, proudly.

"Four? Oh, God bless you, child." Bennie exclaimed.

Cam shrugged. "We have more than enough room. And they all look like wonderful kids. I have a college age daughter, myself."

Bennie smiled. "She must be very lucky." she said.

Cam nodded. "I hope she thinks so."

"She probably does dear. Don't ever doubt yourself." Bennie said, in a motherly tone.

Cam nodded. "Okay." she said, her voice starting to shake.

"And lastly, what about you, Ma'am? You taking my little Garret?" she directed this question at Caroline.

Caroline nodded. Yes, I am, Cherie." she said. "That little boy is cute as the Dickens and reminds me of my own Daddy. And he looks like a good boy. If he ain't, then he will be soon enough." she joked.

Bennie laughed. "Oh, he's an angel, my Garret." Bennie said, smiling lovingly. "He'll do whatever you say. He's such a good boy." Suddenly, Bennie began coughing wildly.

Booth began to panic and look around wildly for something to help her but she waved him off. "I'm fine, Sweetie. I am. I'm fine. Just coughing a little. I'm very happy you've all decided to help my children. I'm very grateful to you all. Really. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I went without all my babies taken care of. Thank you. So much." she started to drift off as she thanked them. Her medicine starting to kick in.

Soon, she was sound asleep, snoring away, the tubes in her nose vibrating.

The nurse came in soon to shoo them all away and they all left, saying goodbye to Bennie quietly, before joining the children in the overly large sitting room.

All fourteen faces looked up at them as they stepped inside the room. Some were still wet with tears. "Hey." Booth said, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi, Mr. Booth!" Max shouted. Booth grinned and waved at his new daughter.

"Hey, Max." He said, before turning back to face all the children. "As you all know, your mother...she isn't doing too well. And you all have been put up for adoption." Few heads nodded, while tears showed up in others' eyes. "But, what you probably didn't know is that you've all been adopted by loving, wonderful people, who are all in this room. And we're all friends so you'll still be able to see each other, as much as you want."

Suddenly, fourteen faces seemed to brighten, as they looked around at all the people around them. Max immediately launched herself into Booth's arms, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, hugging her back. She pulled back for a second. "You adopted me, right?" she asked.

Booth nodded. "You, Cassie, and Stephanie."

Stephanie's head shot up in surprise and she walked slowly over to them, holding Cassie's hand. She looked from Booth to Brennan, then slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around Brennan. "Thank you." she said, sniffing slightly.

Brennan smiled, trying to hold back tears of her own. "You're welcome." she said, squeezing her new daughter.

Cassie, meanwhile was tackled to the floor by Max, who was giggling. "We get to stay together!" she exclaimed. "You're _really_ my sister now."

Cassie laughed and hugged her friend/sister, then followed Max to attack Booth's legs, giggling the entire time as he wobbled.

Brennan and Stephanie laughed at them and Brennan turned to watch Angela and Hodgins approach their children.

Tommy looked very happy and he hugged Angela tightly, while tears ran down Angela's cheeks and Hodgins looked over, smiling, his arms around Kyle and Kerry, who were both happy as well.

Daisy and Hodgins were practically tackled by Margaret and Anastasia and Jason hugged Daisy around the waist, thanking her.

Megan and Marti were hugging Cam while Tobey and Samuel were shaking hands with Paul, smiling and grateful.

Last, but not least, Caroline approached Garret, who threw himself in her arms. "Thank you." He said, into her ear and Caroline was almost unable to hold in her tears, as she held him close.

Brennan smiled as all the families around her were united. She held Stephanie close to her, grateful that she finally had a real family.

**One more to come. Brennan's baby still needs to be born! REVIEW!**

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . com**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Bernadette 'Bennie' Andrews passed away November 30th, 2011, just two and a half weeks after all her children were adopted.

Brennan and Booth, who had moved into the Hodgins' Estate, since Brennan's apartment served too small to house all four women...and Booth, were there when Bennie passed. The kids were at school at the time and Brennan had just walked in to talk to her, when she found her, laying still, as if peacefully sleeping.

Brennan had dealt with death before, it was her life, but never like this. There was the instance when she was a little girl, when she had walked in to see her elderly neighbor, dead, at the kitchen table. But she had been much too young to process that.

Now, this was somebody who she felt she knew very closely, like a second mother, though that was ridiculous, she told herself. She was in no way related to Bennie and she'd only knew her a few weeks. There was no way the bond she had had with her mother could be shared with some woman she barely knew.

But, even still, Brennan had felt close enough to Bennie that she'd cried when she found her, calling out tearfully for Booth, who'd run in immediately and was at her side in seconds.

He helped her to her feet and out of the room, before calling the coroner, and sitting with his sobbing girlfriend, while they waited for their kids to get home.

Thankfully, Bennie was out of the house before Stephanie came in with Cassie and Max. The girls all came in, cheerfully, their smiles disappearing when they saw their mother crying.

"What's wrong, Tem-Mommy?" Max asked, taking Brennan's hand. All the girls were trying to start calling Brennan 'Mom' instead of Temperance, which they'd previously called her.

Brennan smiled at the little girl, pulling her into her arms. "It's just my hormones, Max." she said, before wiping her eyes. "But, there's something your..._father_," she smiled sadly at Booth, who smiled back, "and I have to tell you."

Max nodded and went to go sit next to Cassie on the couch across from Brennan and Booth. Brennan told them that Bennie had passed away earlier in the day and the younger girls immediately burst into tears. Max threw herself into Brennan's arms and Cassie into Stephanie's while Booth came over to console them.

When they were all cried out, Brennan, still holding Max, took out her cell phone and alerted Angela and Hodgins, who called Cam, who alerted Sweets.

Soon, Caroline knew as well and everybody was gathering in Booth and Brennan's living room, candles lit in vigil, parents holding their smallest children, and older siblings holding on to each other.

"I can't believe she's gone." Kyle murmured, looking dazed. Angela had her arm around his shoulder while Tommy sat on her lap. Hodgins meanwhile had his arm around Kerry, while she held Michael in her arms, the little boy oblivious as he played with his sister's necklace.

Max and Cassie were snuggled together between Booth and Brennan, while Stephanie leaned her forehead on Brennan's shoulder.

"Well, Booth and I are going to cover all expenses for the funeral." Brennan said. "She's going to have the best that I can afford."

"Aw, Sweetie, you really don't have to do that. You already paid for her healthcare." Angela protested. "Jack and I will cover the funeral expenses."

"Well, you at least have to let us help." Brennan offered.

"Okay, maybe you can buy the flowers then." Angela said, trying to instill humor into the situation.

But Brennan, ever literal, nodded. "Alright then. We'll but the flowers."

Cam raised her hand. "I'll pay for the casket. I know where to get the best. And Bennie deserves that."

"I'll talk to the priest at my church. He'll do the service for free. Such a good man." Caroline insisted.

"I'll talk to the funeral home where I had my parents' wake." Sweets said. "They do wonderful work and they'll do it for half-price."

"Okay, okay!" Angela said. "Enough! All that's left to pay for is the grave plot, which you cant bet we're gonna get at the swankiest cemetery in DC."

Hodgins nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Bennie's gonna get the most respectful and heartfelt rest ever." he said, with conviction.

Everybody was in agreement and a week later, December 6th, every single one of them was gathered around Bennie's grave, not a dry eye to be seen, as they each said their goodbyes.

Booth had his arms around Brennan, who in turn had hers around Stephanie, who had Cassie and Max pressed to her sides.

Each of the children were dressed in black mourning dress and each one had a white rose, which they placed on the casket, before it was lowered into the ground.

As they were all leaving, Brennan turned back once more, looked at the hole in the ground, a tear falling down her cheek as she whispered, "Thank you." and followed Booth and their kids out of the cemetery and to the Diner, where everybody was meeting.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Two months later...

"Bones!" Booth shouted through the door. "Hurry up! We got kids that gotta get out the door and you and Stephy are using up the only two bathrooms in the whole house!"

"One minute!" Brennan called back, fixing her hair in the mirror, before getting to her make up. She was now two weeks away from giving birth and maneuvering around the bathroom was becoming increasingly difficult, even with the larger size.

Suddenly, Brennan was met with and uncomfortable wetness between her legs, and she looked down, gasping as she saw the puddle of water between her feet.

Brennan's eyes widened and she turned towards the door. "Booth?" she called, worriedly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Booth stood there looking around wildly. "What? What's wrong?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "Relax, Booth. I'm fine. It's just...my water broke."

Booth's eyes widened and he looked down, taking note of the puddle before bringing his eyes back to hers and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom. "Baby time!" he called as he led her down the hall. "Stephanie!" he called, as they reached the other bathroom.

Stephanie, alarmed by her father's urgent tone, popped her head out of the bathroom. "Yeah?" she asked.

Booth looked at her, frantically. "Get your sisters ready for school and put them on the bus, okay? Your mother's going into labor. I'll send Aunt Angie for you after school to bring you to the hospital. Alright?" Stephanie nodded. "Here's some money for lunch. Five each, okay." he handed her the money, which she took, before he kissed her forehead. "Kiss Cassie and Max for me. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded, and grabbed Brennan's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Good luck, Mom." she said.

Brennan smiled at her. "Thanks, Stephy, but luck is pointless. I'll see you later, though." she said, before Booth could drag her away.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Two hours later, Brennan was screaming in pain.

"Aaah!" she screamed, while Booth held her hand. "Ow! This hurts like Hell!"

Booth chuckled, between gasps of pain. "I thought you didn't believe in Hell, Bones."

Brennan glared at him. "Shut up!" she snarled.

Booth's smile vanished and he instantly ran a wet cloth over her forehead. "Sorry, Babe, just trying to lighten the mood. I'll shut up now."

Brennan laughed slightly, but then grimaced as another shot of pain went through her. "Ah! Where is that _damn_ doctor?" she whined.

"Doctor Bana!" Booth called out, and a moment later, their doctor came through the door.

"You called?" The good doctor said, smiling calmly.

"My wife is in pain." Booth said. "Can't you do something for her?"

"Let me just check her dilation." Dr. Bana said, taking a seat and looking under Brennan's sheet. "No, I'm sorry Agent Booth, but she's at least seven inches dilated. I give it about an hour before she's ready to start pushing. Nothing we could give her would take full effect by then. Besides, it would hurt the baby."

"No, don't hurt the baby!" Brennan exclaimed. "Whatever you do, _don't hurt my baby._"

Dr. Bana smiled. "We wouldn't think of it, Temperance. And what I meant about hurting the baby was that it would make him very uncomfortably disoriented. It wouldn't physically _hurt _him. Not in most cases, anyway."

"Her." Brennan corrected. "We're having a girl."

Dr. Bana nodded. "Yes, of course. I forgot. I apologize. Anyway, I'll be back in about twenty minutes to see how you're doing. Agent Booth, I expect you'll keep coaching her?" Booth nodded. "Good. I'll be back."

When the doctor left, Brennan turned her head in Booth's direction. "Why did you call me your wife?" she asked.

"What?" Booth asked.

"When you said I was in pain, you referred to me as your wife, even though Dr. Bana knows we aren't married. Why?"

Booth blushed. "Oh, well...I...I guess it just _popped_ out. You know? I mean...we've been watching so many movies where women give birth and that's always what the father says. I guess I was just copying what they were saying and I just...I forgot to replace _wife_ with _girlfriend_. I'm sorry."

Brennan smiled, softly. "It's okay." she whispered.

Booth looked up. "Really? You don't mind?"

Brennan shook her head. "I find that I quite like it, actually."

Booth grinned. "So does that mean...?"

Brennan shook her head. "Not quite yet. My beliefs about marriage are the same as they've always been. But maybe...maybe they'll change. One day."

Booth smile turned into a frown as she went into another contraction and he started to coach her through it.

Nearly an hour later Brennan was ready to push.

As she pushed, she tried to hypnotize herself into forgetting about all the pain by thinking. She thought about her life and how it had changed over the last decade. About how Seeley Booth had changed her life. About how in the beginning she liked him, then she hated him, and then how she began to like him again, a like that gradually turned to love, such an amazing and capturing love that caused her to change and evolve, for the better.

Now she had three daughters and was about to have another. And he had her thinking about marriage.

Marriage!

She's never wanted to be married before and now she found herself actually _considering_ it!

But then again, this _was _Booth. And nearly everything with Booth was more than worthwhile. Marriage, most likely, would be amazing with him. They were already living together, had three, almost four, children together. Brennan smiled inwardly. She could definitely see herself calling Booth her husband.

She looked at him, dabbing at her forehead with a wet cloth and coaching her through one of the toughest things she'd ever had to do in her entire life.

"Booth!" she gasped, through the pain.

Booth looked at her. "Bones? Are you alright? You're not in too much pain, are you?"

Brennan shook her head, smiling widely. "No, no! I'm fine. I just...I want to ask you something!" she winced as the doctor helped her through another large push.

"Can't it wait, Babe?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head, taking a deep breath as she stopped pushing to take a couple second to breath. "No. I have to ask now or I'll lose the nerve."

"Okay, then. What is it?" Booth asked.

"Will you marry me?" Brennan blurted.

Booth gave her a quizzical look. "But, just an hour ago you said..."

"I know what I said!" Brennan exclaimed, as a very painful contraction hit her. "But I've had some time to think, and I mean _really_ think about it, and I've decided that I loved it when you called my your wife and I would love even more to call you my husband and I don't care how antiquated a ritual marriage is!" She moaned in pain. "I love you so much and I would love to be your wife."

Booth smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her, softly on the lips. "Okay, Bones, but first let's get through labor. Then we'll talk about a date and location."

Brennan grinned and nodded, readying herself for another contraction.

"Give us a big one, Temperance!" Dr. Bana instructed.

Brennan nodded and pushed as hard as she could, letting out an uncontrollable scream as she did.

Soon, her heart leapt as she heard a baby's loud, incessant, shrieking cry.

Brennan smiled as she realized that that was the cry of her daught, her baby girl.

She looked down her body to where Dr. Bana was holding the baby in her arms, smiling.

"Congratulations, Temperance, Seeley, it's a girl. But, of course, you know that."

Brennan nodded. "Can I see her?" she asked, weakly.

"One minute, please?" she said, bringing the baby over to wrap her in a blanket, and bringing to little pink bundle back over to place in her mother's arms.

Brennan sat up a little and looked down at the baby in her arms. The baby looked back up at her with wide, cloudy blue eyes. She had a tuft of dark brown hair on the top of her head and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Brennan smiled at her. "Hi, Baby." she said. "I'm your Mommy." her chin quivered as she said this and a tear fell down her cheek. "Oh, Booth, she's so beautiful."

Booth grinned. "She looks like you." he said, smiling.

Brennan scoffed. "She does not. She clearly has your facial structure, and your nose. The only thing she has in common with me is those blue eyes of hers."

Booth grinned and stroked the baby's cheek with his finger. "And that adorable pout. God, I bet she's gonna get away with just about everything when she gives us that pout."

"You mean when she gives _you_ that pout. Having it myself, I am _immune_." Brennan said, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, and who was it that gave Max that extra cookie last week when she turned those big green eyes on you?" Booth retorted.

Brennan sighed. "Okay, _once_." she said. "Are you going to use that against me forever?"

Booth grinned. "Every chance I get." he said, before leaning in to kiss her, softly.

Brennan laughed and looked down at their baby girl again, smiling as the baby sucked on her fist and squinted up at her.

Brennan laughed again. "Booth, look." she said.

Booth looked down at the baby and groaned. "Not another squint!" He whined.

Brennan laughed. "Like mother, like offspring." she said.

Booth chuckled. "In this case, it's like daughter, Babe. Which reminds me, what are we gonna call this little peanut?" he poked the baby in her nose and she sneezed. Booth chuckled, adoring his baby girl.

Brennan smiled. "I was thinking about that I think we should name her Brianna."

"Brianna." Booth tried it out. "I like it. Why specifically that name?" he asked.

"No reason. I just like it. And I thought Fate could be her middle name, since that's what we've been calling her."

Booth nodded. "That sounds good. We could call her Brianna Fate Bernadette Brennan Booth."

"Bernadette?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded. "I thought we agreed we were gonna name her after Bennie in some respect. And Brianna Fate doesn't exactly scream Bennie. You know?"

Brennan nodded. "I understand your meaning. But I don't want her to have my last name."

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I figured if we really _are_ getting married, and I was going to change my name, her having my name seems very pointless. Don't you think?"

Booth chuckled. "Not _entirely_ pointless." he said. "I mean, we already have three girls, all with different last names."

"That's because they're all adopted." Brennan chuckled. "And it felt wrong to give them different last names, especially since they're so old already."

Booth shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, I guess. They're still ours."

Brennan smiled. "Yes." she agreed. "They're all ours."

Booth smiled and leaned down to kiss her, thanking God at the same time for this beautiful woman, the child they created between them, and the three they already had at home.

**THE END**

**REVIEW!**

**www. Cassiebones . Blogspot . com**


End file.
